Going the Distance
by redgriffin22
Summary: Simple summary, Harry participates in the Battle City Tournament after he runs off while the Dursleys are on a trip. Rated T to be safe. No slash in this story. Has some 5ds stuff in it.Dumbledore, weasley and some Hermione bashing. Chapters 6-18 redone...somewhat
1. Chapter 1

_**I hope you enjoy this story as it is the other winner of the poll that I posted. This story will be set during the Battle City Tournament and the Prisoner of Azkaban. There be 5ds elements to this story so no flames please. Sorry if it seems disjointed I'll try to work on making the other chapters flow smoothly. **_

Chapter 1

'Why did I have get dragged into this?' thought Harry as he packed for a trip to Japan. His uncle had told him that he had to go on a business trip, and Dudley was going to participate in the Battle City Tournament held by Seto Kaiba and hopefully he could duel too but he doubted it since he was going to be with them the entire time. His uncle had to bring the family to make himself look good but unfortunately from them, they had to bring harry along as well because all the people that could look after him were gone for the time of the trip.

"Boy, you ready yet!" yelled his uncle

"Yes" shouted Harry back

"Then get down here now" yelled his uncle even louder then before.

This trip was going to be hell for him if he was stuck with them throughout the entire trip. It was going to a long trip for him. The plane was leaving for japan at five and the flight would take about eleven hours to reach Japan so the flight was not going to be fun for him. The flight was too long and too boring for him that he fell asleep about an two hours in to the flight and didn't wake up until the flight landed.

'Now I can do one of two things, stay with the Dursleys for the trip or get the hell out of here.' thought Harry 'I'm going with option two but how do I get out of here unnoticed by the Dursley's then again if they see me leaving without them will they complain? Get real Harry, they be happy to see you gone so just get going'

First he casted a translation spell so he could understand Japanese then he got up and left the Dursley's to do what ever they wanted to do while he would go to see if he could compete in the tournament, because unknown to the Dursley's, he had built a dragon theme deck to use and knew how duel so he could stand a chance in the tournament. (A/N, he's using my deck pretty much with a few cards that I don't have) Now all he need now was find a registration place so he could enter the tournament. Then he found one after asking around. It turned out that he was able to compete in the tournament and was happy.

'Now I can't wait to face Dudley but I'll wait' thought Harry

Harry decided to walk around until he found a duel to watch, it didn't take him long as he saw the monsters of a duel going on. He saw kid with spiky hair and a weird looking guy dueling and it looked like the spiky hair kid was about to win the duel as he declared an attack to destroy his opponent's monsters.

"Great job Yugi" shouted the blond hair kid next to the spiky kid.

"Thanks Joey" said the spiky hair kid before his opponent started to spaz out claiming to take the spiky kids item around his neck and how he was going to rule the world for a minute before passing out.

'That was weird' thought Harry before walking over to the pair, he would prefer to travel with someone than by himself and these two looked like a pair of good people to travel with.

"Nice duel" said Harry

"Thanks" said the kid

"I'm Harry Potter" said Harry expecting the normal reaction to his name but when he didn't react Harry knew that this kid didn't know him

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yugi Moto and this is Joey Wheeler." said the kid gesturing to himself and the other kid

"Nice to meet you" said Joey

"Same here" said harry "Um...mind if I travel with you guys, I mean I have no one to travel around with and I'm not from here"

"Really? You speak Japanese very well" said Joey

"Years of practicing" lied Harry

"Sure you can hang with us, I see you have a duel disk, you competing too?"

"Yep, I have a dragon deck" said harry "I don't know if I'll make to the finals but I'm just glad that I'm competing"

"Can I check your deck out?" asked Yugi

"Sure" said Harry handing Yugi his deck. Yugi looked over his deck with a look that said he was impressed with his deck.

"This deck looks tough" said Yugi

"I know" said harry

"Yugi, we need to find the others" said Joey

"Oh right come on let's find the others" said Yugi

"Okay" said Harry walking with his new group of friends.

As they traveled, he almost tripped on a box that was randomly placed in the middle of the sidewalk, looking down at it before he opened and found a few new cards.(A/N, These cards will be revealed in time so there's no point in asking when will they show up) They were different then the cards he knew about but figured they could be useful. He looked around before placing them into his deck.

'These can come in handy' thought Harry

"Harry what's up" asked Yugi

"Sorry almost tripped" said Harry "Come on we need to find your friends"

**_So tell me what you think of the story, good start? Bad start? Please review, I hope you like the story so far, I hope to update soon but I'm not making any promises- Griffin S_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh, **_

_**The pairing in this story is not going to to have an Yaoi pairing, sorry to those who thought that this was going to be one. The pairing is going to be Harry/Serenity but that won't be a while. Here's Harry's first duel against an oc.**_

Chapter 2

Harry walked with Yugi and Joey for hours but he didn't care since he was having a great time and got to know the two very well. He started to wonder when was he going to have his first duel. He need six locater cards in order to find the location of the finals and it was the first eight to get them would be the finalists.

'I hope that my deck is good enough?' thought Harry

"Harry, you okay?" asked Joey snapping him out of his thoughts

"yeah, why?" asked Harry looking over towards the blond

"You were out of it" said Joey

"Just wondering who my first will be against" said Harry

"I don't know, why don't you just challenge one of the kids around here" said Joey gesturing to the kids around them.

Before Harry or Yugi could anything about it, some kid came out of nowhere and challenged Yugi to a duel but he declined since he was not in the mood for some reason. When the kid called him a coward Harry stepped forward before Joey could and accepted the challenge for him. The kid looked over Harry once before muttering his agreement to the duel. Harry asked for his name with the kid answering with John. They started up their duel disks and the duel was underway.

"Let's Duel" shouted both at the same time

"I'll start" said John "I summon Darkfire soldier 1 in attack mode and place a card face down and end my turn"

"My turn" said Harry drawing his card. He looked over his hand which contained Magic Drain, Nightmare Wheel, Lord of D., Torrential Tribute and Luster Dragon. The card he drew was Twin Headed Fire Dragon. "I placed three cards face down and summon Luster dragon in attack mode and I'll attack you soldier"

"Beginners luck" muttered John as his life points went to 3800 before drawing a card "I summon Monster egg in def mode and place another card face down and end my turn"

"my turn" said Harry looking at the card he drew "I activate the magic card Pot of Greed which allows me to draw to more cards, then I activate Different Dimension Capsule, it allows me to select one card from my deck but I have to remove from play for two turns before I get to use it"

"He's doing well for a beginner" said Joey

"I know" said Yugi

They watched as he pulled out his deck and started looking through it, he chose Gravi-Crush Dragon, then he shuffled his deck. He quickly looked at his hand before continuing his turn.

"I summon Blackland Fire Dragon in attack mode and have my Blackland Fire Dragon attack you def"

"I activated Negate attack" said John smiling

"I'll finish my attack with Luster Dragon and end my turn" said Harry

"I summon Darkfire Soldier 2 in attack mode and I'll attack your Blackland Fire Dragon" said John smiling "Now I end my turn"

"my turn" said Harry with his life points at 3800 as well "I summon Masked Dragon in def mode and have Luster Dragon attack your soldier"

"you're beginning to get on my nerves" growled John

"I have a tendency to do that to people" said Harry with a smirk "I end my turn"

"I use change of heart on you Luster Dragon in order to sacrifice it to summon my-"

"I activate Torrential Tribute" said Harry

"What!"

"When a monster is summon, all monsters on the field are destroyed." said Harry smiling, now John was open to a direct attack.

"I end my turn" said John glaring at Harry

"my turn and I activate the magic card Monster Reborn to bring back my Luster Dragon then I sacrifice it to summon Twin Headed Fire Dragon to the field and I'll attack you directly"

The crowd that formed during the duel watched as both of the dragon heads shot out fire at the kid bringing him down to 1600. Harry smiled because of this, he was better then he had thought. John was starting to getting really pissed at Harry. John drew a dark hole so he played it.

"I activate the magic card Dark Hole to destroy you dragon" said John smiling

"I reveal the trap card Magic Drain" said Harry

"What!"

"Unless you have a magic card in your hand you're willing to get rid of, your magic is destroyed." said Harry

"Fine, I'll the Spring of Rebirth to my graveyard to negate your cards effect" said John discarding his magic card

'crap' thought Harry. He watched as his dragon was sucked in a giant dark hole.

"now I summon Warrior Dai Grepher in attack mode and I'll attack you directly" said the kid

"You got lucky" said Harry as his life points dropped to 2100 "My turn and I summon The Dragon Dwelling in The Cave in def mode and end my turn"

'I wonder what he's planning?' thought Yugi

"I activate stop defense which means your monster is now in attack mode and I summon the Karate Man in attack mode, and now I use it's ability to double it's attack to destroy your dragon and then I'll end this duel by attacking you directly"

"I activate nightmare wheel on you Warrior" said Harry

"Why do you keep on getting luck?" growled John as he ended his turn and Karate man was destroyed due to its effect.

"I just am" said Harry "Anyway it's my turn and you lose 500 life points thanks to Nightmare Wheel"

"What?" snapped John

"Each of my stand by phases, my opponent loses 500 life points" said Harry "Meanwhile by to my turn I activate Card Destruction"

"NO!" shouted John

"You should screaming that after this next move for activate my Change of Heart on your monster then I sacrifice it to summon the Curse of Dragon"

"He has the same kid you do Yug" said Joey

"I see that" said Yugi "Now that he has that out, he'll win"

"I attack you directly" said Harry "Finish him off Curse of Dragon"

"NO!" shouted John as his life points went to zero.

"Nice job" shouted Joey running over to him

"Thanks" said Harry before walking over to the kid

"Here" snapped John handing him a card before running off in the distance.

"What did he give you?" asked Joey

"The Reliable Guardian" said Harry "It's a magic card"

"What does it do?" asked Yugi

"Gives one of my monster in def mode 700 extra attack points" said Harry "This can help me if I make it to the finals"

"When you make it" said Joey "I'm sure you can whoop Kaiba's butt with that deck of yours if you have to face him"

"Thanks" said Harry turning red from the embarrassment.

"Well we better get back to finding the others" said Yugi

"I'm sure we find them soon" said Joey

_**Now you have an idea of what Harry's deck is like. Tell me what you think of this story, like it? Hate it? Please review. I hope to update soon but I'm not making any promises and I hope you enjoyed the chapter-Griffin S  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh. I hope that you enjoy this chapter._**

Chapter 3

Harry and joey continued to search for their friends while Yugi had vanished without a traced. It was when Harry went turned to ask him a question that they found out Yugi was gone. He asked Joey if that was normal Joey really couldn't answer him.

"Well he's never wondered off before so I'll no" said Joey

"Hey Joey, I was just wondering why are you in this tournament?" asked Harry

"I'm in this tournament to proved that I'm going to be the best and with my sister's help, I can't lose" said Joey

"Sister? Where is she?" asked Harry looking around to see no one.

"She's in the hospital, she just had surgery on her eyes" said Joey

"Is she okay?" asked Harry

"Yeah she's fine, in fact she'll be here to watch me in the finals" said Joey

"cool" said Harry "Can we sit down? My legs are starting to hurt"

"Sure thing Harry" said Joey as they sat down."Why are you in the tournament since I told you why I was here so what's your reason?"

"I guess to prove myself" said Harry turning red with embarrassment

To Harry it was weird talking to Joey as if he was an old friend of his but it was great having someone to talk to during the tournament besides the Dursley's. Harry wondered if Dudley finally got his fat butt kicked out of the tournament yet.

"Hey freak, there you are!" shouted an all too familiar voice. Harry and Joey both looked over to see Dudley with his parents walking towards them

'speak of the devil' thought Harry and Vernon's face was purple with rage. Well he was in trouble now.

"Boy how are you run off like that!" shouted Vernon getting the attention of everyone around but he didn't noticed it.

"Maybe he doesn't like you" said Joey

"Stay out of this for it is none of your business" snapped Vernon

"When it comes to one of my friends it is my business" said Joey

"You arrogant little-" started Vernon only get punched by Joey

"You'll pay for that" growled Dudley

"Want to put you deck were your mouth is" said Joey

"what do you mean?"

"This one is mine" said Harry looking at Joey "He means a duel"

"Is there a problem?" asked someone. All of the turned to see a small kid looking at them with a KC sign on his vest

"Mokuba" said Joey

"No, in fact we were just about to leave so Dudley can get his next victory" said Vernon as they quickly walked off. He glared at Harry one last time before as they left. Joey give them a 'nice' gesture as they left.

"Wuss" muttered both Joey and Harry the same time causing them to look at each and laugh.

"Can someone tell me whats going on?" asked Mokuba

"My relatives" said Harry bitterly "They not the nicest people around"

"Oh sorry to here that" said Mokuba

"Don't mind them, I'm use to it" said Harry 'If you don't lose to somebody else, when we see each other again, you're going down'

"I have to go check something out" said Mokuba before leaving

"That kids cool" said Joey

"Who is he"

"He's Kaiba's little brother"

"Really? Wow didn't see that one coming" said Harry "Let's check out the group over there"

"Okay" said Joey.

They arrived to see Rex lose to someone who claimed to be a psychic duelist and it looked like everyone believed him. Harry just snorted at it because it just reminded him of his divination teacher. He noticed that Mokuba return and he too didn't believe in it.

"Can I ask you something Mokuba"

"What?"

"Is there anything against tag team duels or two against one"

"No that I know of, why?"

"Joey, let's show this phony what we can do" said Harry

"You got it Harry" said Joey as both stepped forward and challenged him to a duel.

"Two on one is that fair?"

"You're the physic so stop complaining" said harry as he activated his duel disk followed by Joey "Let's duel"

"I'll start, I summon Giltia the D. Knight in attack mode" said Joey but no monster appeared "Where is it?"

"Joey you need to tribute a monster before you can summon a level five or higher" said Harry

"It's my turn" said Espa roba as the physic was introduced as. "I summon Cyber Raider in attack and I'll attack you" he pointed at Harry

"Hold up" shouted Mokuba "I don't know what the rules are in a normal team duel but it has not been Harry's turn yet so attacking this turn would be unfair"

"Fine I end my turn" said Espa Roba

"My turn" said Harry drawing Red Eyes B Chick

"I use my powers to say that you just drew the Red eyes B Chick" said Roba

'How did he know that?' thought Harry 'Could he actually be psychic?'

"Harry make a move" said Joey  
>"I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode then I activate the magic card Dragon's Gunfire"<p>

"What does that do?" asked Roba

"This coming from a physic surprises me, as long as I have a dragon on the field I can either destroy a monster with 800 points or less or I can inflict 800 points of direct damage to my opponents life points and I know which I going to use and I'll have Luster Dragon take care of your Cyber Raider"

Roba was in shock as his life points when down to 2700 and it was all done in one turn, unless he turned it around within the next two turns, he would lose the duel. He placed a card face down and ended his turn.

Joey placed two cards faced down then he summoned Swordsman of Landstar in def mode and end his turn. Harry looked over to Joey and hoped he knew what he was doing. Harry noticed that Mokuba was gone. Roba kept using his 'power' to annoy them and it was working. He used mind control to gain control of Joey's Swordsman and used it to summon Jinzo to the field and attacked Joey directly bringing him down to 1600.

"So this duel will be mine" laughed Roba as he ended his turn.

"You should have attacked me" said Harry drawing "I sacrifice my Luster Dragon to summon the Luster Dragon 2"

The green dragon appeared and roared a challenge to Jinzo, both had the same attack so if one attacked both would be destroy but for Harry it worked because of the Monster Reborn in his hand. He placed one card face down and ended his turn. Jinzo destroyed his traps due to its effect and he was not happy. Joey summon Alligator Sword in def mode and place another card face down only to have it destroyed by Jinzo. That machine monster was starting to annoy Harry big time. Harry watched as Jinzo got upgrade to enough to destroy his dragon but instead it destroyed Joey's Alligator Sword. Then Roba placed a face down.

'I have to this and now' thought Harry as he looked at his deck 'Please let me draw the right card'

Drawing his card he looked to see that he drew Masked Dragon, it was not what he wanted but it could work for now for defense. He switched Luster Dragon 2 to defense mode and summoned Masked Dragon in defense mode and end his turn. This duel could be their last in the tournament unless they turned it around. Joey activated Scapegoat to protect him but it would not last for long. Roba summoned Reflect Bounder in attack mode and Jinzo took care of Luster Dragon 2 and Reflect Bounder destroyed his other dragon allowing him to choose a dragon from deck and he choose The Cave Dwelling Dragon in def with 2000 def points.

'Please give me a good card' thought Harry drawing and drew change of Heart which was the card he needed. "I play Change of Heart."

"No but that means-"

"Yep come here Jinzo" said Harry "It gets worse for you because I play Monster Reborn to call my Luster Dragon 2 back from the grave and I'll have it attack you Reflect Bounder and I know what it does and I have the life points to take the damage then I'll have Jinzo finish you off."

"I activate this" said roba "Another Mind Control"

"No"

"Now Jinzo comes back to me" said Roba

"I activate this" said Joey "Roulette Spider"

"What does that do?" asked Harry as Joey explained what it did.

It was a pretty much a game of chance with Jinzo in the center and he had to spin around until Roba and if it landed on either one of them they would lose. Jinzo began to spin and Harry suddenly felt extremely nervous about it. Roba finally told it to stop and it landed on Roba himself which meant that he lost the duel and they won the duel.

"We did it" said Harry giving Joey a high five

"How could I lose?"

When Joey tried help him Roba actually lashed out at him causing Harry to pull him back. Roba was a sore loser but he revealed that he was dueling for his brothers like Joey was doing for his sister. Roba handed Joey Jinzo and the locater card. Harry smiled because he knew that with this group of friends he would make to the finals for sure.

**_I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, Sorry for those who thought that Harry and Dudley were going to duel in this chapter that duel will happen but in a different time. As for the agurement between Vernon and Joey it was in English so it would be easy for them to understand what was said. That's it for now, hope to update soon and don't for get to review- Griffin S_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh. This chapter will be Harry vs Weevil instead of Joey, I will try to stay within the duel but I will skip parts so if it seems I mess a part it was likely skipped or appearing in a different place then it was in the normal duel. **_

Chapter 4

Harry was happy at how well he was doing in the tournament and with Joey with him, it was fun. Joey was like his new best friend to him. They were soon joined by Joey's friend Tea and Yugi's grandfather. He hoped that the Dursley's were finally out of the tournament but knowing his luck it was likely that Dudley was still in it. So sooner or later he would have to face him in a duel and he knew that he would win since Dudley just put random cards in his deck and did have an official type of deck like his dragon though he did have a few cards that were not dragons but they were helpful to him.

"At the rate we're going, we'll in the finals in no time" said Joey with excitement

"Calm down, you still need more locater cards before you'll in the finals" said Tea causing Joey to fall anime style which made Harry laugh.

"Don't worry Tea, we will make it" said Joey. Then a kid came up and asked Joey for his autograph.

Harry was not paying much attention to what was going on until the kid tried running off with Joey's duel disk. Both of them ran after the kid and caught after a few minutes. After he revealed that a kid named Weevil had stole all his cards from him, they went looking for the kid. They found said kid waiting for them in a park with a smile that Harry didn't like it. It was like he had planned it.

"Joey, let me duel this one" said Harry noticing the look on the kids face "Before you say anything I challenge you to a duel"

"No this is between me and Wheeler" said Weevil pointing at Joey

"So you're a coward" said Harry

"What?"

"If you're afraid of dueling me why do you want to duel Joey? He a lot strong then me so beating me should be cake"

"Fine, I accept your challenge" said Weevil

"Good" said Harry before looking at Joey and mouthed "Check your deck"

"Let's duel" said both at the same time

"I'll start" said Harry "I summon Masked Dragon in def mode and place two cards face down, I end my turn"

"I summon Kamakiri 1 in atk mode and I'll attack your dragon" said Weevil

"Thanks for activating my dragon's ability, which allows me to choose a dragon with 1500 atk or less and I choose Blackland Fire"

"Fine" said Weevil

"My turn" said Harry drawing Luster dragon 2 "I sacrifice my dragon to summon Luster Dragon 2 to the field, then I play Dragon's gunfire which will help me take out a chunk of your life points"

"No" said Weevil

"Now my dragon will attack you monster" said Harry

"Thanks to that I can special summon Kamakiri 2 to the field"

"I place a card face down and end my turn" said Harry thinking about that this kid had planned to do to Joey but whatever it was now had backfired.

'How did this kid see through my trap, now because of him, I can't use that parasite card my helper place in Wheeler's deck. This throws my entire strategy through the window'

'Now all I have to do is great two more of my heavy hitters out and Weevil's screwed.' thought Harry looking at his duel desk. This deck was helping him more then he could have ever imagine.

"My turn" said Weevil drawing. "I set a monster in def mode and end my turn"

'that's weird but it's most likely a trap' thought Harry drawing, he drew the first Luster dragon

"I summon Luster dragon in atk mode" said Harry "Luster Dragon 2 will take care of Kamikiri 2 while my other Luster dragon will attack you monster"

"Good for when you destroy my monster it's ability activates" said Weevil

"What?" asked Harry as the attack destroyed the monster

"Now my life points go up by 950 now thanks to your Luster Dragon."

"You still lose points thank to my other dragon" said Harry as his dragon destroyed Weevil's monster and brought his life points down to _2800_. Then when weevil's turn happened his life points went up to _3750. _

"I summon Larvae moth to the field" said Weevil smiling "Now play my Cocoon of Evolution in def and I end my turn"

'is he mad, there's no way his monster will survive my next attack' thought Harry 'He wants me to attack but what trap does he have, I mean he had no face downs.'

"I draw" said Harry drawing Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress

"I summon Winged Dragon in atk mode" said Harry "Now I'll attack you with my Luster Dragon 2."

"No" said Weevil as his cocoon was destroyed and that meant that his Great Moth would not be coming out this duel. "You'll pay for that"

"I'm not done for my Luster Dragon 1 will attack you too." said Harry

"This duel is far from over" said Weevil as his life points went to _1850_

"My turn" said Weevil drawing. "I summon Soldier Ant then activate Ant reproduction and now I have enough to protect my life points"

"For now" said Harry drawing Twin Head fire Dragon which he summon by sacrificing his Luster Dragon 1, with that Weevil could no longer use the effect to increase his life points. He used both monster to take out a few of Weevil's monster.

"My turn" said Weevil "I summon pinch Hopper and then activate its effect so now I can summon my Insect Queen"

'Crap, this could be a bit of a setback' thought Harry looking at the monster

"For each Insect on the field my queen gains attacks equal to that" said Weevil "That means my queen can take out one of dragons which I will"

"I'll win" said Harry as Winged Dragon of the Fortress was destroyed and took his life points to_ 2400_

"Do what you want it's now going to help"

'At the moment, he's right' thought Harry until he drew the card he need at the moment

"First I summon the Red-Black Chick to the field, then activate my trap Torrential Tribute" said Harry

"No that means-"

"That means all of our monster are destroyed" said Harry with a smile

"But why he want to do that, would't that leave him open to an attack?" asked Tea from the side

"Have faith in Harry" said Joey

"Now I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Luster Dragon 2" said Harry "Now I finish you off"

Weevil just stood there in shock as Harry walked to him to get his locator cards and his rare monster. Weevil handed him Insect Queen and locater cards before running off into the distance.

'Why do they always run after they lose?' thought Harry 'Oh well, like I care'

"Thanks for dueling for me as I found this in my deck" said Joey holding up a card.

"Anytime" said Harry as they walked to find Yugi little did they know that they were being watched. A person was standing looking them with his master controlling him watching as well.

'This Harry kid looks like he could be helpful against the Pharaoh with the help of his other friends' thought Marik before laughing.

**_Tell me what you think, sorry for not updating as soon as I had hoped. Like it? Hate it? Sorry if its confusing, I'm trying not to making it confusing. I hope to update soon but I am not making any promises-Griffin S_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh, I hope enjoy this chapter and please review. Sorry if this one is confusing but Harry will not be apart of the duels against the rare hunters or the Yugi and Joey duel but he will be watching that one. I will use bold to show life points from now on.**_

Chapter 5

Harry had decided to look for Yugi but not before he told the others and they wished him luck then he was off to find Yugi. But he realized that he didn't know where to look so he just walked around and hoped that their paths would cross at sometime. Little did he know that he had gotten lucky for after Joey won his duel with Mako, they were kidnapped by rare hunters.

"Where are you Yugi?" muttered Harry

"Looking for someone?"

Harry jumped and turned to see a guy dressed in a white jacket with a KC symbol on it. He didn't know what to think of this guy but he need to find Yugi and this guy might know where he was at the moment.

"I'm looking for Yugi" said Harry

"I see" said the man "Who are you?"

"Harry Potter" said Harry

"I remember Mokuba mentioning you once" said the man who Harry realized to be Kaiba "Before he was kidnapped"

"Wait Mokuba was kidnapped?" asked Harry

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

Harry turned to see Yugi walk up next to Kaiba and by his look something was wrong big time. Harry wondered what was wrong. Had something happen to Joey and the others while he was gone? This didn't look good by the look on both of their faces.

"Whats going on?" asked Harry

"Joey and Tea were kidnapped by Marik" said Yugi "But when I spoke to Marik through one of his servants, he seemed mad that they failed to get you"

"I don't what you're talking about but let's go find my brother" said Kaiba walking off

'Whatever he's go up his arse he better get it out soon' thought Harry

"So where are we going?" asked Harry

"Two of the rare hunters have challenged us and we're heading to where they told us to meet them" said Yugi

"I guess I'm not coming along" muttered Harry

"You coming?" yelled Kaiba

"Yeah" said Harry as they began heading to where the rare hunters would be and apparently this Marik wanted him for some reason. He didn't know why and hopefully he'd never find out. Then Yugi stopped him causing Harry to look at him in confusion.

"Harry, this is our fight" said Yugi

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Harry

"Go find Tristan at the train station" said Yugi before both of them disappeared leaving a shocked and disappointed Harry.

"Just bloody prefect, I have to go find someone I don't know" muttered Harry "At least I have a destination this time."

He made his way to the station then sat down but looked around every once and awhile to see if he could see them but then again he didn't know what they looked like. He just hoped that the others were okay at the moment, he didn't what this Marik could do. He decided to make one of the signs so that way this Tristan guy could find him.

"I hope Yugi finds them soon" said Harry mostly to himself so he jumped when he heard a voice answer back

"You know Yugi?"

Harry looked up to see a kid about a few years older then him with pointed hair cut with brown hair. He looked like he could punch somebody out if he wanted to so he made a mental note not to piss this guy off. Harry also saw a girl about his age with long reddish-orange hair that could rival that of the Weasley's. She also had bandages over her eyes which surprised him.

"I'm Harry" said Harry "Yugi sent me to meet you here"

"I'm Tristan and this is Serenity" said the kid

"Nice to meet you" said Serenity

"You're Joey's sister" said Harry. It was more of a statement then a question and both were surprised by that.

"You know my brother?" asked Serenity

"Yeah, I've been hanging with him while I'm here for the tournament" said Harry "I was sent here so you had someone to bring you guys to the others"

"Where are they?" asked Tristan

'That is a good question' thought Harry

They left the station but before they could find the others, Harry saw three people that he didn't want to see again in this tournament. It was like fate was trying to make his time in the tournament, they saw him and Dudley came over to him.

"Well if it isn't the freak" said Dudley smiling

"Leave us alone but before you leave, how many locater cards do you have?"

"More then you freak" sneered Dudley before answering "Three"

"I have five" said Harry

"Why you little" started Dudley

"I challenge you to a duel" said Harry

"I accept" said Dudley as they took their positions

"Take him down Harry" said Tristan for the sideline

'Nice, I just met them and they're cheering for me' thought Harry

"I'll start" said Dudley "I summon Kamori Dragon in attack mode, you're move, freak"

"My turn" said Harry looking at his hand. Luster Dragon, Torrential Tribute, Swords of Concealing Light, Monster Reborn and Blackland Fire Dragon. "I'll place two cards face down and summon Luster Dragon and attack your dragon"

"You'll pay for that" growled Dudley

"Bring it" said Harry with a smirk

_**Harry:4000**_

_**Dudley:3600  
><strong>_

"I summon Battle ox in attack mode" said Dudley "Bring it"

'Idiot' thought Harry

"I summon Blackland Fire Dragon and I'll use my Luster Dragon to destroy your Battle Ox while my Blackland Fire Dragon attacks you directly" said Harry

_**Harry:4000**_

_**Dudley:1900**_

"You cheating freak" yelled Vernon

"How did he cheat?" demanded Tristan

"He just did" stuttered Vernon not expecting the outburst and that this kid was taking the freaks side.

"Just shut up and let them duel" said Tristan

'He's my new hero' thought Harry

"I summon Big Shield Guardna in def mode-"

"I activate my trap card Torrential Tribute and it destroys all monsters on the field."

"What?"

"But then Harry's monster will be destroyed, won't they?" said Serenity after hearing what he had done

"My turn" said Harry drawing a monster "I summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress in attack mode and I'll attack you directly"

"I'll get you for that" growled Dudley

_**Harry:4000**_

_**Dudley:500**_

"I summon Dark Blade and attack your dragon" said Dudley smiling as if he won the duel but he didn't and Harry was going to prove it.

_**Harry:3600**_

_**Dudley:500**_

"My turn" said Harry drawing Luster Dragon 2 'Prefect'

" I activate Monster Reborn to summon Blackland Fire Dragon, then I sacrifice it in order to summon Luster Dragon 2 and I will attack you ending this duel"

"What?" shouted Dudley

"My dragon has 2400 atk and your Dark Blade only has 1800 but that is enough to take care of your remaining life points" explained Harry as Dudley's life points hit zero.

"You will pay for that" shouted Vernon as he attempted to punch Harry only to get punched by Tristan.

"If you don't want more, I suggest you leave" said Tristan. They took off very fast for people their size surprising everyone.

"Thanks" said Harry

"No problem" said Tristan "Now let's go find the others"

'Hopefully, they're safe' thought Harry as they started their way to find the others.

_**Once again sorry if this chapter was confusing but Harry and Dudley finally had their duel and I decided to have Harry wasted him. Please review and tell what you think of it and no flames please, I hope to update soon but I'm not making any promises.-Griffin S**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter, I hope you enjoy this chapter. The first part of the chapter is some of the reactions of people seeing Harry in the tournament then I will be getting back to Harry.**_

_ Chapter 6 _

Hermione and her family sat in their room in France after a day of shopping to watching part of the battle city tournament. She had hoped to be in it herself but her parents decided that they should go to France instead. She looked to see if anyone she knew was there but she doubted it. She was about to turn the channel when a familiar face came on the screen that she knew all to well. It was Harry dueling, and it was Weevil Underwood he was dueling, why was he dueling him of all people. She could only watched in horror as the duel went on as she believed that he was going to lose. Then when he pulled off his victory she practically jumped up and down for joy. She then realized that he was not with the Dursleys nor was he at their house for his safety and that was bad, she would have to write to Dumbledore and let him know about this. She finished the letter quickly before sending it off to Dumbledore. How could Harry do such a thing like this?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile couple of students from Hogwarts were watching the tournament at a friends house and was cheering for Harry when they found out that Harry was in it. Dean and Seamus were now placing bets that he would make it the finals. Dean was sure that Harry would go all the way to the finals and then win the tournament and bring a lot of proud to the house of Gryffindor at Hogwarts.<p>

"I'm betting twenty" said Dean

"Twenty? Make it thirty for me" said Seamus

"Yeah, I can't wait to see him in the finals" said Dean

"No kidding, he'll be Gryffindor's dueling champion even if he doesn't win the entire tournament since he's the only one thats in the tournament"

"Yeah, even though I'll most like lose, but I want to duel him when we go back to Hogwarts this year." said Dean

"You and me both" said Seamus as they went back to watching the duels.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore was sitting in his office eating a lemon drop when an owl flew into the room and dropped an envelope on his desk. He was surprised to see it was from miss Granger but when he read the letter, he just about spat the lemon drop out. Harry was in a different country, Japan of all places? He was not suppose to leave the Dursley's at any cost even if they left to go somewhere. Why would Harry not listen to him? He began a letter to Harry stating how disappointed he was for him leaving.<p>

'I need him here for the prophecy' thought Dumbledore. 'It can't be helped, we need you to die when you fight Voldemort, not be killed in some other country by someone else.'

* * *

><p>Back to Harry as he traveled with Tristan and Serenity getting to know them better and he had to admit he was like it. But as they continued he noticed people in cloaks so they hid from them. Harry had a feeling that these were those rare hunters that Yugi was talking about earlier. "So now what?" asked Harry<p>

"We find Yugi and the others" said Tristan

"You have any idea where they are?" asked Serenity

"No" said Tristan

"I don't" said Harry

"Hey Tristan" called someone

"Hey Duke" said Tristan "What are you doing here?"

"Came to watch Yugi and Joey compete" said Duke before noticing Harry and Serenity "Who are these two?"

"I'm Harry" said Harry

"I'm Serenity." said Serenity

"Do have any idea where Yugi and Joey are?" asked Harry

"No, but I bet we can find them"

Harry and the others looked for several hours before finally find Yugi and Joey. Harry smiled as he say the group but as they got closer they noticed something was wrong, they were dueling each other. Yugi and Joey were the type of friends that wouldn't duel until they had face each other and by their skills that would be the finals.

'This is not good' thought Harry

"What's going on?"

"Apparently this Marik has Joey and Tea under his control and we're powerless to stop him" said Mokuba

"What do you mean?" asked Tristan

"If we get any closer then that will fall on Tea" said Mokuba pointing the crate hanging above Tea with one of the guys from earlier with a controller in hands.

'What does this guy want, he's no better then Voldemort' thought Harry

"So what do you do?"

"We let them duel" said Kaiba "It looks like Wheeler might win this one."

'I take it he does like Joey' thought Harry

"But you know what happen if one of them loses" said Mokuba

"What happens?" asked Harry, all Mokuba did was point to the anchors above both of the duelists.

'I got a bad feeling about this duel do to the fact that Marik has them under his control' thought Harry 'But now I can see what Marik wants with me but I wonder...does it have to do with me being the Boy-Who-Lived?'

Harry looked over to Joey who began laughing like a mad man and gloated about defeating Yugi and taking his puzzle. Everyone looked more concerned about the duel then Tea but Harry was really worried about both.

"Marik"muttered Yugi "Why are you doing this?"

"As I have told you many times before, once I have you puzzle, I will rule the world"

'great another one' thought Harry but decided it was now or never

"What do you want with me?" shouted Harry causing everyone to look at him funny but Marik seemed happy that he was here now

"I planned on using you against Yugi but my servants failed to get you with the others"

'That was when I was with Serenity and Tristan' thought Harry

"But now you can watch as I defeat him and claim his Millennium Puzzle"

_**sorry if its a bit confusing, the next chapter with be the Yugi/Joey duel. I hope to update this story soon since its the only story to get reviews and all the other stuff but I'm not making any promises-Griffin S**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try my best to go by the duel but I will be changing a few things and this might be a short chapter and sorry for not going into much detail.**_

_ Chapter 7 Yugi vs Joey _

"What was that?" asked Tristan as a another ball of energy hit Yugi.

"Wheeler just played another hinotama card" said Kaiba "He shouldn't have cards this powerful in his deck."

"So what we watch Yugi loses?" asked Tristan

"I guess we got no choice" said Harry "Not without one of them dying that is and I think that none of us want that to happen"

"I won't" said Serenity "How's my brother doing?"

"He's doing fine" lied Harry well Joey was winning but it was Marik in control.

They watched as Yugi summoned Red-Eyes Black Dragon to the field which seemed to break the control for a second. Harry hoped that Joey could break Marik's control and they could stop this duel without anything bad happening. But things didn't go as plan as Marik drew Rocket Warrior and had it attack the Red-eyes.

'Come on Joey snap of it' thought Harry looking over to his friend who was under the control of Marik.

"Oh boy" said Duke as Joey summoned Panther Warrior and attacked Yugi with it.

'Dammit' thought Harry 'I wish I could use magic right now'

He was so deep in thought that he didn't know what was going until he heard Joey's voice yell out.

"I won't hurt Yugi, he's my best friend." shouted Joey causing Harry smile at that.

Then Yugi played a trap that would end the duel for them but he seemed to hesitate about it. Just then a helicopter came over the horizon and knocked the crate over and Kaiba drew a card and threw into the rare hunter's hand and stuck into his hand.(A/N: This is in the Japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh, it was cut from the 4kids dub.) The others ran to Tea while Harry stayed back to watch the the last of the duel that is when he noticed a timer above them and it had 30 seconds left on it and continuing down.

"Yugi do something" shouted Harry and to Harry's surprise and horror he used the card on himself causing his life points to hit zero. Then he heard Joey order the Red-Eyes to attack him bringing him down to zero as well. Harry saw two boxes open up that had to have the keys for their freedom. Joey then set his duel disk down and used the chain he was connected to swing to Yugi but just before he got to him the timer hit zero causing the anchor to drop taking both of the duelist with it.

"Joey" shouted Tristan and Harry.

"Tristan, Harry!" shouted Joey just before going under the water

"Grab Joey's key" said Mai

"What about Yugi's key?"

"Joey already grabbed it." said Mokuba

"There's Yugi" said Tea and sure enough Yugi shot up from the water

"I'll go get Joey's key" said Harry but as he turned he saw that someone else already had it.

"Serenity?" said Duke

Harry watched as she jumped into the water with the key then instinct kicked in and he jumped in after her. They both reached Joey and brought him to the surface where he was surprised to see them both helping him.

"Serenity? Harry?"

"What? We couldn't stand there and watch you die now can we?" asked Harry

They were helped up to the dock by Tristan where Joey was slapped across the face by Mai. Joey started talking about how much of a failure he was to everyone. After they calmed him down Harry noticed that Kaiba and Mokuba walking away

"Thanks" said Yugi

"Just did what I had to do" said Kaiba walking away not before saying "See you in the finals"

'Oh crap the bloody finals' thought Harry before looking at the number of locator cards he had, he had six, he was going to the finals. 'Good. Marik should we meet in the finals, you're going down'

_**That's it for this chapter and I hope you liked it. Sorry for not going into much detail about the duel. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think of the story, I will try to update soon but I'm not making any promises-Griffin S.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh, this chapter will have more of the 5ds part like a letter to the heroes but I won't reveal the cards are as I am waiting for the duel for that. No flames please. **_

Chapter 8

Harry and the others checked out the locator cards and found out that the finals were going to be in a stadium. Harry noticed that Yugi, Joey and Mai were in the finals too, this was going to be interesting of finals but he was excited since he was in them. He just imagine the looks on half of his friends faces if they saw him in the finals.

"Well let's get going"

"Yeah, Battle City Finals here we come"

Everyone was chattering happily on the way there except Harry and Yugi who both thinking about Marik and how could they stop him. It sounded like Yugi was the one that was suppose to beat Marik but what if fate had him duel Marik first? He need a way to win somehow just in case Yugi didn't.

'I wonder if those cards I found earlier could help' thought Harry 'Come to think about it, I haven't even seen what the cards look like yet and if I remember correctly there was a letter with them'

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled the letter to read what it said and thanks to the translation charm he used earlier he could read it. Then he decided against it and pocketed the letter until he was alone so no one could see what he was doing.

They found the stadium and kaiba waiting for them, Harry just rolled his eyes. Harry would be so happy if someone could beat him early on in the finals and hopefully not him.

"Something wrong?"

Harry turned to see Serenity looking at him with concern, he just blushed in embarrassment for zoning out on them. He noticed that she was the only one who noticed that he had zoned out as everyone else was talking happily.

"I'm fine" said Harry

"here come some more finalists" said Mokuba

'bout bloody time' thought Harry

The next to appear was a friend of Joey and Tea's that they met in the tournament, then came Marik as he said it himself, Harry glared at the guy with all the hatred he could muster. Joey got up into his face and took him that he would kick his mind controlling butt. Harry could not help but roll his eyes at Joey then again almost all of them had something against Marik. So that made seven duelists, so they need one more then the finals would be underway.

'I hope they get here soon' thought Harry 'I wonder if Hermione is in the tournament, no I think she said that she had somewhere to go this summer so I doubt she's here'

Harry looked around and saw the place was still under construction, so why would they have them here?

"Okay listen up, the finals will not be here"

"What?"

"Yep, the finals will be on there" said Mokuba pointing to a blimp landing in the stadium

'So we'll be dueling in the air, that will make it interesting' thought Harry as he boarded it with the others not noticing the group of people watching them from a distance. The group was there to retrieve Harry, and if anyone asked, Harry ran away. Everyone that had been with Harry would have to obliviated so they wouldn't remember him. It was for the Greater Good.

"What do we do?" asked Tonks

"We wait until he loses" said Dumbledore

"What if he doesn't lose?"

"Then we take him by force" said Moody with a head nod from Dumbledore

"We can't" said Lupin

"We can and we will" said Dumbledore declaring the matter closed little did he know that their plan was going to backfire.

Harry joined the others on in the main hall when he saw a familiar face and just about soiled himself in shock. Standing there in the blimp was his godfather Sirius Black, but he looked different as he was wearing a suit and he was clean looking.

"Sirius" shouted Harry causing everyone to look at him as he ran over to the man in question and hugged him.

"Hey pup" said Sirius

"What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't watch my godson duel" said Sirius with a smile and a wink.

"Touche" said Harry "Come on, meet the others"

"Guys this is Sirius Black, my godfather, that's Serenity, her brother Joey, Tea, Yugi, and Tristan"

"What about me?" asked Duke

"Sorry, never got your name" said Harry sheepishly

"Duke" said Duke as Mokuba came up to them and looked over to Sirius.

"Sirius, is the machine ready?"

"Yes its been ready for a while now" said Sirius causing everyone to look at him funny "I also work for Kaiba corp now so that's another reason I'm here"

"How long?"

"About 3 months" said Sirius

"Seriously?" asked Harry

"Yes I am Sirius" said Sirius with a smile

"Sirius that pun was not funny" groaned Harry

"Hey who's that over there?" asked Joey getting everyone's attention by pointing to a person dressed up in a tan like dress.

"Guessing by the duel disk, I'll say that's the last finalist" said Harry

"Well that means everyone here but right now you can go to your rooms to rest for a bit" said Sirius

Everyone went to their rooms, Harry was by himself but he was enjoying it. He looked the window and saw the view was wonderful. He pulled out his deck to check it over before the finals started to add the cards he won.

'Maybe I should add those new cards too' thought Harry so he opened the box and placed them into his deck. Then he saw the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Yugi or Harry _

_The Earth was lost in the battle city tournament to Marik who won but many still resisted him. Many have tried to beat him but no one has yet. The two closest to ever beat him were you two. We decided to send these cards back in time so hopefully either one of you could use them and beat Marik. If either one of you are reading this letter, the fate of world rest in you hands use these cards wisely. Here are the instructions since these cards are from the future and not from your time. _

Harry looked over and saw another piece of paper that were the instructions. But he finished letter before he was going to read the other

_Please beat Marik and change the future that we live, the fate of the future and of the world rest on either one of your shoulders._

'Well this sucks' thought Harry when the there was there was an announcement.

"The battle city finals are about to begin, all finalist head to main hall."

Harry left his room and walked right into Sirius. Harry followed Sirius who was heading over to the machine with the others right behind him. "Okay all the duelist please pick a number and if your number is drawn then you will and the person after will be the first to duel"

'Hopefully its not me and Yugi that duel each other because the fate of the world rest on both of our shoulders. Speaking of Yugi I better show him the letter'

They all gathered around the machine to see who would be the first to duel in the finals. Harry looked to Sirius who smiled before started the machine and the numbers began floating around until two were chosen. The first one was a two which was Joey's number. The second one came out with a number 4 on it, he didn't know who that was but he would soon find out. Harry was glad that he was not going the be the first one to duel in the finals.

"The first battle in the finals will be between, Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine"

**I bet many of you did not see that this one was coming, so a rematch between Joey and Mai sorry but that way Mai does not end up in the shadow realm and Joey doesn't go up against Odion, anyway please review and I am surprised that this story has gotten as far as it has, normally sorry to say this but my stories lose everything from reviews and favorites at chapter 5 only one other story has made it this far. I hope to update soon but I am not making any promises-Griffin S**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Sorry if the chapter is in anyway confusing but here it is so enjoy. Oh and to answer a question, yes I will be doing both the tournament and the Waking the Dragon saga, thats what is called.  
><strong>_

Chapter 9

Harry looked over to Joey and saw him talking to Mai and judging by the way he was acting, Harry could tell Joey had a crush on her and he couldn't help but laugh. Then he watch Sirius lead the pair to where they would be dueling which was on top of the blimp. The rest of them gathered on the side to watch the duel.

'This is nuts' thought Harry as they joined on top of the blimp

"Its cold up here" said Serenity

"Here" said Harry taking off his jacket and handed it to her.

"Thanks" said Serenity. "What about you?"

"Its no different than home" said Harry "I use to cold weather"

He heard someone grumbling behind him, he turned to see disappointed looks on Tristan and Duke's faces when he gave Serenity the jacket. Harry couldn't help be smirked at what he saw. 'Suckers'

The duel was about to start and Harry could help but wonder if Joey would win, or let Mai win on propose. Harry hoped that Joey would make it the finals so that way if he made to the finals himself he would hope to duel Joey.

"You can do it Joey" said Harry

"Thanks Harry" yelled down Joey

"Good luck" said Serenity

'You'll need it' thought Harry

The duel started Joey summoning Swordsman of Landstar in defense mode then ended his turn. Mai summoned Dames Dark Witch in attack mode and attacked Joey's swordsman. It was too early to start worry so harry didn't and he noticed that Joey didn't seemed that worried at all.

"I have to admit, this is like before" said Joey

'Before? So they've duel in the past' thought Harry

"My turn, I summon the Rocket Warrior in attack mode" said Joey

'What is he thinking? If he continues this, he'll get creamed' thought Harry making sure not to say it out load but Duke and Tristan didn't think like him and shot their mouths off.

"I don't think he will win" said Duke

"I have to admit, I think you're right" said Tristan

"What? You think my brother will lose?" asked Serenity

"uh-" started both trying to save themselves but it was useless.

"They might, but I don't, I know he can win" said Harry before thinking 'You idiots'

"Okay, thanks for having faith in him"

"um..okay" said Harry blushing before turning back to watch the duel. Little that they know that Sirius was watching them for a distance and started to laugh.

'He is so like James' thought Sirius before looking back to the duel. He thought muggles had a interesting way of dueling each others but at least it was no lethal to one another or send someone to the healers.

'I wonder why this kid is rooting for Wheeler.' thought Kaiba looking over to Harry 'According to Mokuba he is a good duelist, he has a dragon deck that apparently I would like. I doubt its any good against my deck. I mean how can he beat my God card'

"My turn and I summon to the field Harpy Lady"

"Here we go again" said Tristan

"So I take these two duel before?" asked Harry deciding to get some information

"Yeah, duelist kingdom"

"My cousin somehow was offered to go but my uncle decided not to, out of fear that I would somehow in up in it"

"Like you did here" said Tristan

"Yes" said Harry before turning back to Joey "Come on Joey"

"Come on kid" said Mai "Joey is for once not going to be able to win"

"Says you and I have a name, its Harry" said Harry

"Don't let her get to you" said Yugi

"Okay, Yugi" said Harry 'come on Joey win, I'll hate to duel hate her, who am I kidding, no matter who I duel I will get creamed...hang on, you can't lose, the fate of everyone is between me and Yugi"

"I'll have my witch destroy your rocket and then my Harpy will go for a direct attack" said Mai smiling

as the attacks hit. She placed two cards then ended her turn.

_**Joey:2200**_

_**Mai:4000**_

"No" gasped Serenity lowering her head.

"He can do it" said Harry "I've been in tougher situations and pulled it off so if I can do then so can Joey"

"Thanks"

"No problem" said Harry 'Joey, please win, don't prove me wrong.'

"I summon Garfield the iron knight in attack mode" said Joey "Ill take care of you Harpy "

"You got lucky there" said Mai

_**Joey: 2200**_

_**Mai: 3600**_

'Good job' thought Harry 'With their attack being the same, she can't risk destroying without leaving her life points open'

"I'll place this down for later" said Joey ending his turn with a smirk

'Don't get cocky' thought Harry

"I summon Amazon Chainmaster in defense mode" said Mai "Then I end my turn"

'Weird, why didn't she use any traps or spells this turn' thought Harry "Joey be careful"

"No problem" said Joey "I sacrifice Garfield to summon Jinzo"

"Yes" said Harry "now Mai's in trouble now"

"That monster looks tough but are you sure that he can win with it" asked Tristan

"Yes" said Harry "Just watch"

"How would you know what this monster can do?" asked Duke

"I went up against" said Harry

"So what?" asked Mai

"Jinzo has the ability to destroy traps on the field" said Joey smiling as Jinzo fire beams to destroy Mai's traps leaving her without a way to defend herself then Joey declared his attack destroying Mai's witch.

_**Joey: 2200**_

_**Mai: 3000**_

"This is close" said Yugi

"Yeah and with Jinzo out, Joey will win for sure" said Tristan

"Do you have winning bipolar or something?" asked Harry "One minute you don't Joey will win, next minute you bragging about him winning"

"uh-" started Tristan only to get laughed at by Tea and Serenity

"I doubt Wheeler will be able to go any father then this, he shouldn't even be here" said Kaiba who was on the other side of the blimp. Sirius heard him and wonder what he meant by that, did the two hate each other?

"My move" said Mai "I'll place a card face down and end my turn"

'So whatever card she played she seemed confident in' thought Yugi 'It has to be a spell card since Jinzo destroys all trap on her field and it was not destroyed, I wonder what card she played'

'Careful Joey, this could a trap in the form of a spell card' thought Harry

"I summon Baby Dragon" said Joey "Then Jinzo will attack you Amazon"

"Go ahead" said Mai "My turn and I activate Swords of Revealing Light"

"Not good" said Harry

"Why?" asked Serenity

"Because he can't attack for 3 turns, thats more then enough time to get a strong monster on the field." said Harry "I have a card similar to it"

"Really?" asked Tea

"Yeah but I won't reveal it, can't let my opponents know what kind of cards I have before I duel them" said Harry

"True" said Yugi looking at Harry smiling as he smiled back before both looked Joey with one thing on their minds 'You can do it Joey'

_**Here's the first part of the duel, the next chapter will be the final part of this duel and who will be facing who. Please review and tell what you think. I will hope to update soon but it won't be for a weeks as I'm going to be out of town for a while. I hope you enjoy this story and will continue to read it and don't forget to read my other stroies- Griffin S**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh, I hope you will enjoy this chapter as it is the last part of the duel which is the first part. Then the next pair of the duelist to duel will be at the end of the chapter. Enjoy.**_  
>Chapter 10<p>

"So what can Joey do?" asked Duke

"Well he should start playing defensive so Mai can't do much damage and as long as he has Jinzo out, she can't use any traps" said Harry

"Well done, Harry" said Yugi "But let's hope that it goes according to plan"

'yeah right, nothing goes as plan' thought Harry 'I have be ready to face whoever it is and be able to beat them, but like earlier things never go as plan'

"I activate Giant Trunade" said Joey "Then summon Time Wizard"

"No" said Mai

"Time roulette go" said Joey and time wizards arrow landed on a castle causing Baby Dragon to change into Thousand Dragon

"With Mai's swords gone, he's open to attack her" said Tristan

"Yes" said Harry

"Jinzo attack her and Thousand Dragon will go for the victory" said Joey as the monster attack

"You got lucky" said Mai

_**Joey 2200**_

_**Mai: 0**_

"The winner of the first round is Joey Wheeler"

"He did it" said Harry smiling as he hugged Serenity then both quickly parted with a blush across their faces. He could feel the daggers Duke and Tristan were glaring into his back.

'suckers' thought Harry again

'So Wheeler actually pulled it off, well I'm surprised. It will be easy beating him when the final four are determined' thought Kaiba

"The next round will start in twenty minutes"

'Enough time' thought Harry before tapping Yugi on the shoulder "Meet me in my room alone, we need to talk"

"Okay" said Yugi surprised by the way Harry sounded.

Harry went to his room and got the letter ready to show Yugi, he knew that Yugi had to know about this otherwise it could be trouble. There was a knock on the door and he answered it to see it was Serenity at the door.

"Oh Serenity, I thought you were someone else"

"Are you busy?"  
>"No, of course" said Harry but he was mentally cursing himself for this. "So why are you here?"<p>

"I wanted to ask why did you hug me?"

"I guess it was because Joey won and all of us were rooting for him" said Harry

"Oh okay" said Serenity before leaving the room

'That was weird and awkward' thought Harry

The door opened and Sirius and Yugi walked into the room, now he was surprised to see Sirius entering with Yugi.

"Okay, now what did you want to talk about?" asked Yugi

"Here read this, it will help" said Harry handing him the letter.

"This is bad" said Yugi after reading the letter. "What do we do?"

"First we see which one of us will be facing Marik first then we'll go from there"

"What's going on?" asked Sirius reminding them that he was in the room

"Oops, sorry Sirius, here read this letter then you'll see" said Harry handing it over to his godfather after Yugi was done.

"Just like the Prophecy that James kept harping about when he and Lily went into hiding. It was said that you would the one to defeat him" said Sirius in a way that Yugi wouldn't know what they were talking about but Harry would.

"What prophecy?" asked Harry

"You mean Dumbledore hasn't told you?"

"He has not told me anything other then to stay at the Dursleys" said Harry

"Wait, he put you with them, he was not suppose to do that." growled

"Sirius, ex-nay on the upid-stay" said Harry gesturing to Yugi

"Oh, we'll talk about this later" said Sirius "Right now, we need to go who's dueling next"

"Its been twenty minutes?" asked Harry, Sirius nodded "wow time flies, well lets goes"

"Right" said Yugi

They all gathered around the machine to see who would be dueling next. Harry was sure it would be him next because of his luck and mostly likely it would be Marik right off the bat. Then again it could be anyone of them. He looked over to see the looks he was getting from Tristan and Duke.

'What have I done to them?' thought Harry before looking back as the machine began its selecting.

The first was a 3 which was Yugi and then the second number came out and it was an 8. So it was not him and he was happy.

"The next round will be Yugi Moto and our mysterious eighth duelist."

_**Well now Yugi knows as well, I know this chapter was a quick one, well I wanted a chapter up before deer season in Wisconsin. I hope you will like this chapter. I will try to update as soon as I get back but not making any promises-Griffin S**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**As usual I don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh, here's another chapter of my best story by far. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Warning: The duel will be really short sorry about that, also sorry if this chapter seems confusing. **_

Chapter 11

"You ready Yugi?" asked Harry

"Yeah" said Yugi

"Remember the letter" said Harry low enough so only Yugi could hear him who give him a nod.

"Welcome to the next round of the finals" said Sirius "Next will be Yugi Moto vs our mysterious eighth duelist"

'I wonder who it is' thought Harry looking over to where they would be standing and not seeing anyone.

"I wonder if this duelist will show up" said Joey

"I was wondering the same thing" said Tristan

"There they are, bout bloody time" said Harry

"Bloody?" asked Serenity

"Oh, bloody is a British curse" said Harry "My friend Ron is notorious for using the phase Bloody Hell and my other friend Hermione slaps him all the time"

"Good explanation" said Tea

'I am in another country so it wouldn't surprised me that they never heard British curses, just watch the duel Harry' thought Harry 'come on Yugi defeat this eighth duelist, we both need to make so both of us have a chance to beat Marik and save the world,then again...why is it always me?'

The person pulled back their veil revealing to be a woman that everyone except for Harry, Duke, Tristan and Serenity knew. The woman said her name was Iris Ishtar, Harry noticed a weird looking necklace.

"What is up with Necklace?" asked Harry

"Check it out, it has the same pattern as Yugi's puzzle" said Tea

'Is it possible, that the two are connected somehow?' thought Harry 'If so, does Marik have something similar as well?'

Yugi started by summoning Gazelle king of the mystical beasts in attack mode with a face down before ending his turn. Iris closed her eyes and summon Keldo in defense mode.

"I summon Gamma the Magnate warrior in attack." said Yugi

"Why did he do that?" asked Tristan

"Bait" said Harry

"Bait?" asked Duke

"In other words he's trying to get her to attack" said Kaiba having heard them. "I guess, you do have some idea of dueling kid."

'Up yours Kaiba' thought Harry

"Watch it Kaiba" said Joey

"Come on, let's just watch the duel"

"I activate the magic card, Michizure of Doom, it allows both of us to select two cards in our opponents hands then discard them to the graveyard, I choose Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl."

"Not good, those are two of Yugi's best cards" said Duke "without them he doesn't have a chance"

Harry looked over to his friends and realized that they were losing faith in Yugi, exepct for Joey of course. The cards he lost must have been the most powerful cards in Yugi deck. He noticed a look on Kaiba's face that told him another story, there was a card in his deck better then the ones that he had just lost. But what was it and was it that powerful?

'If it is, then how did we lose to Marik in the future?' thought Harry 'It seems that Kaiba and Marik also have powerful cards, if they're that powerful, how are we going to win and could we lose as well?'

"Now I get to send two cards from your hand to the graveyard, I choose Monster reborn and Revival Magic"

"Okay and that I end my turn"

Yugi drew monster reborn and used it to revive Dark Magician Girl to the field and used to attack Iris' monster then attack her life points directly.

'One more attack like that and its over' thought Harry

_**Yugi:4000**_

_**Iris:1000**_

"I summon Mudora in attack mode and place one card face down"

"Is she crazy?" asked Joey

"I agree with Joey" said Duke "She's nut to leave her monster open to attack"

"Honestly Wheeler, I'm surprised you made it this far with the way you think, which is not much, think about it, the kid said it a few minutes ago" said Kaiba causing Joey to get pissed while Harry realized what he had meant. Iris was trying to get Yugi to attack her like he did before, her face down was a trap.

"I place a card face down and end my turn" said Yugi

"I activate Sword of Drogla, it will increase my monster attack by 500 points. I will attack you Gazelle."

_**Yugi: 3500**_

_**Iris:1000**_

"I end my turn" said Iris

"My turn and I will use Dark Magician Girl to destroy your monster"

"Wait, I'm confused won't both Monster be destroyed?"

"Nope, she gets a 300 hundred point boost for each Dark Magician in the graveyard."

"I get it so that's why he choose Dark Magician Girl instead of the Dark Magician"

"Yep"

"Now, she's open to an finishing attack" said Harry smiling.

"Gamma the Magnate Warrior attack her life points directly" yelled Yugi as the Magnate finished off the rest of her life points.

"The Winner of the duel is Yugi Moto"

"He did it" said Tea. Joey and Harry both gave him a thumbs up which he returned as he got off the platform.

Everyone was congratulating Yugi on winning the duel even though he made it to the next round, he gave a nod to Harry, understanding that now Harry had to make to the final 4 as well. Yugi had fate that Harry could do but it also depended on who Harry was going to duel.

"Well everyone gather around so we can suggest the next duelists" said Sirius and Harry gave an audible gulp.

"Relax" said Joey

Harry watched as Sirius started the machine, and just looked at the numbers flying around until the first one was chosen which was a 1, Kaiba. Then the other number came out, it was a 5, his number.

'Crap' thought Harry

"The next round will be Mr. Kaiba vs Harry Potter" said Roland

_**Sorry for making the duel short but since Iris believes its the Pharaoh who will be one to defeat her brother, she let him win quickly. The question is Harry going make or get crushed by Kaiba? Find out on the next chapter, when the duel starts. I will try to update soon but not making any promises-Griffin S**_

_**P.S- Since I know people read this story, I will use this as an opportunity to say, please read my other stories. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter will have 5ds in it and I hope that I won't get cuss out for it. Here we go...Harry vs Kaiba. I hope that chapter is not confusing when it comes to them dueling.  
><strong>_

Chapter 12

'This is not good, I have to duel freaking Kaiba' though Harry as the headed for the platform 'I'm so screwed.'

Both duelist took their positions on each side of the platform, with Kaiba starting the duel all Harry could do was gulp. Both drew their cards to begin the duel, Harry noticed he had might have a chance if he played the cards right.

"I'll start by summon Vorse Raider in attack" said Kaiba "Your move kid"

'Well here goes nothing' thought Harry "I summon Masked dragon in defense mode and place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Pathetic" said Kaiba "Vorse raider will attack you dragon"

"Which activates its effect, now I can special summon a dragon monster with 1500 attack or less and I choose The Dragon Dwelling in The Cave in defense mode"

"I place a card face down ending my turn" said Kaiba

'Now, he's going try and get me to attack and use whatever card he has on the field' thought Harry drawing 'well this is going to piss him off'

"I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode, then I activate Mystical Space Typhoon on your face down" said Harry and by the look Kaiba's face it was a good move. "Now my dragon will attack and destroy your monster"

"You got lucky" growled Kaiba

_**Harry: 4000**_

_**Kaiba: 3800**_

"Your turn" said Harry smirking

'Little punk' thought Kaiba before drawing his God card 'Perfect now all I have to do is get 3 monsters and then sacrifice them then this kid is finished.'

"I summon Battle Ox for right now and end my turn"

'He's up to something, that card he just drew must be one of his blue-eyes or is it something more powerful, whatever it is, I have to be careful.' thought Harry drawing "I sacrifice Luster Dragon in order to summon Armed Dragon level 5 in attack mode. I will have it attack your Battle Ox which is in attack mode."

"you going pay" said Kaiba

_**Harry:4000**_

_**Kaiba:3100**_

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light" said Kaiba (I don't remember if he has the card so I added it just in case or this could end up being a short duel. ;)

"I know how the card works so save" said Harry 'Not good so now he has more time to get that card out but what is it?'

"Do you think Harry can win?" asked Serenity as the group watch the duel, for a newbie as Mai called him Harry was putting up a fight.

"Sure he can" said Joey

"Please, that newbie wouldn't stand a chance" said Mai

"watch it" said Tea

"I have to agree with Mai on this one, I mean Harry does seem to be a good duelist but does he really think he can be Kaiba" said Duke

"hey he can do it, just watch" said Joey

"Dream on Wheeler" said Kaiba "Its only a matter of time before this kid is going down"

'As if' thought Harry 'One of us is going down alright but it won't be me, not with the world counting on us'

"Just go" said Kaiba noticing Harry zoning out

"I will" said Harry drawing "I summon Blackland Fire Dragon then I activate the magic card Exchange"

'No' thought Kaiba 'Now he can take Obelisk'

"I take you know what the card does, so lets get to it" said Harry walking towards Kaiba and Kaiba did the same. Kaiba took his Luster Dragon 2. Harry looked at his hand and saw why Kaiba was happy. It was not the Blue-Eyes even though one was in his hand but a card he'd never seen before. Harry took it much to Kaiba's despair and walked by the his spot looking at the card.

'What kind of card is this?' thought Harry 'Well whatever it is well at least help me win the duel.'

"What was with look on Kaiba's face when Harry took that card?"

"I think Harry took his God Card" said Yugi 'If that is so, then all he has to do is get another monster out then sacrifice then'

'I can't believe that kid took Kaiba's god card' thought Marik watching the duel 'It seems that Harry Potter is going to be a challenge after all'

"I place one more card face down then end my turn" said Harry

"I summon Lord of D then activate Flute of Summon Dragon to summon one of my Blue Eyes from my hand and your Luster Dragon 2"

"Not good" said Harry

"You're right, its not good for you anyway" said Kaiba "Now my dragons show this kid you power. Blue-eyes attack his Armed Dragon and Luster Dragon take out his Cave Dragon"

**Harry:3400**

**Kaiba:3100**

"My turn" said Harry drawing "Well time to try this, I activate Monster Reborn to reborn Armed Dragon."

"What good is that going to do you?"

'What is Harry up to?' thought Yugi 'He knows that he's does not stand a chance. What is he's strategy at the moment?'

"I now summon Flame Resonator" said Harry 'Here goes nothing'

"Now I tune my monsters together" said Harry as the two monster took to the air, Flame Resonator disappeared into a pair of green rings while Armed Dragon became transparent and disappeared into stars that became a straight line then a beam of light connected them.

"What? Tuning?" asked Joey looking at Yugi

"I've never seen this kind of summoning before" said Yugi

'You can do it' thought Serenity

"What the" said Kaiba

"I synchro summon the Stardust Dragon"

_**I bet many of you didn't see that monster coming and before you cuss me out, I have mentioned that this was going to happen since the first chapter. I hope that you guys like this chapter and this story. I will try and get part two and who will is the winner up soon but I'm not making any promises.-Griffin S.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Here is part two of Harry vs Kaiba, as usual I don't own anything. I hope you enjoy this chapter and this story. I have to say that I didn't expect the last chapter to be so well received. Sorry if it seems rushed I am not trying to rush it and also sorry if its confusing.  
><strong>_

Chapter 13

"Synchro Summon?" asked Tea the stunned group as Harry's new dragon appeared. It didn't look tough and only had 2500 attack points.

"I'm afraid I've never heard of this synchro summoning" said Yugi "Hold on, could it be that this is one of those cards from the future? If it is, it have some incredible powers in order for Harry to go through that to get it out'

"So what that dragon has not enough to take on my Blue-Eyes" said Kaiba after recovering from his shock. Still this dragon was one he had never seen or heard of before and would like it in his deck.

"Not at the moment, but first due to the fact that Flame Resonator was used to Synchro summon a monster that monster gains 300 attack points, then I activate a little friend known as Dragon Treasure which will increase it by another 300" said Harry as he activated the magic card

"That means-" said Kaiba

"My Dragon now has 3100" said Harry smiling as he now had a more monster on the field and making Kaiba look like a fool in front of everyone. 'This is going to be a tough duel so don't get overconfident.'

'This kid is making a fool out of me and in my own tournament, I have to beat him' thought Kaiba 'Also when I win that dragon of his will make an excellent addition to my deck.'

'I see that Kaiba's after my dragon by the look on his face too bad for him, he won't get it' thought Harry "Hurry up"

"I place a card face down and end my turn"

'Two turns left before I can attack' thought Harry 'I need to be careful so Stardust is not destroyed'

"I play Pot of Greed" said Harry drawing two cards. "Then I end my turn"

"Why isn't he doing anything?" asked Duke "I mean he's a sitting duck"

"Have any of you actually seen his field?" asked Yugi

"All I see is his dragon and a few face downs, that's it" said Joey "Harry's planning on using those face downs later"

'Come on Harry' thought Sirius looking at his godson

'Can this Harry Potter actually beat Kaiba?' Thought Marik watching the duel under the name Namu

"You put up a fight kid but its over I activate Raigeki which will destroy your dragon" said Kaiba

"If Harry's dragon destroyed he'll be open to attack" said Joey

"That would mean he would lose the duel"

"He still has face downs they could save him" said Yugi

"I hope so" said Serenity causing the group to look at her before she looked back towards the duel blushing. Mai caught on to way she was worry about him losing, she had a crush on their new friend. She made a mental note to talk to Serenity later.

"I activate Stardust's special ability by sending him to the graveyard I can negate the cards activation" said Harry

"Like that does him any good" said Mai "Kaiba can still attack and win this turn"

"Blue-Eyes will attack you" said Kaiba as the dragons mouth glowed before firing a beam of light

"Harry!" shouted Serenity along with everyone else.

"I activate Mirror Force" said Harry revealing one of his traps. "Did you actually think none of my face down were not traps?"

"No" said Kaiba as the attack backfired and destroyed the dragons on the field. "Go kid"

"Okay, welcome back Stardust Dragon" said Harry as the dragon reappeared on the field

"What?" was the response from everyone around him

"Oh I forgot to say if I do that I can special summon him back to the field at the end phase" said Harry before drawing "I sacrifice Blackland Fire Dragon to summon Curse of Dragon, I'll place another face down and end my turn"

"I have to admit this kid is better then I thought" said Mai "He's got Kaiba second guessing every move he's makes now"

'Yeah but what will Harry do if Kaiba gets his God card out...wait when Harry activated Exchange, did he by chance take Kaiba's God card...That would have explained the look on his face at the time' thought Yugi 'Which means when Kaiba's swords are gone, he could get it out and used it against him.'

"I use Monster Reborn to bring back my Blue-Eyes. It will attack your Curse of Dragon"

"You got lucky" muttered Harry as his dragon was destroyed

_**Harry:2300**_

_**Kaiba:3400**_

"Better get ready to have your dragon taken away" said Kaiba smiling causing Harry to growl

'Even if I lose the duel and Stardust, he can't use it' thought Harry smirking "I set a monster in defense mode as well switching Stardust to defense as well"

"Too bad...Blue Eyes take care of his dragon" said Kaiba

"No" said Yugi

"Harry!" shouted Joey and Serenity

"I activate Nightmare Wheel" said harry as a wheel appeared and trapped Kaiba's Blue-eyes in it.

"You're starting to get on my nerves kid" said Harry

"I tend to do that" said Harry smirking

"Go" snapped Kaiba getting pissed off that he was getting showed up by a kid

"My turn and you lose 500 life points thanks to Nightmare Wheel" said Harry

"What?" snapped Kaiba

"Each turn that Blue-Eyes in this case is on the field the card is in play and you lose 500 points each time its my turn" said Harry "You need to learn to know traps when you see them otherwise, a kid like me could end up winning the duel."

"I've never seen anyone get on Kaiba's nerves so fast, well besides Joey that is" said Tristian

"Hey!" shouted Joey

_**Harry:2300**_

_**Kaiba:2900**_

"Anyway were was I, I was about to summon Armed Dragon level 3 in defense mode" said Harry "your turn"

"Little punk" growled Kaiba drawing and he didn't look happy at all with whatever he drew as he ended his turn and the swords faded from view.

"I guess it is time to end this" said Harry "I sacrifice all three of my monster to summon Obelisk the Tormentor"

"NO" said Kaiba as his God card slowly began to appear on Harry's side of the field, this was not what he had planned on what would happen. He was hoping Harry would use his dragon so he could use his crush card on him so he wouldn't be able to do this.

"Since when did Harry have a card like that?" asked Joey

"He didn't, he took it from Kaiba when he activated exchange" said Yugi

Harry just looked at the monster in awe, if he scored a direct hit on Kaiba, he would be screwed. Harry looked back to Kaiba and smirked, he was going down, big time.

"Obelisk attack Kaiba's Blue-Eyes" said Harry. The monster raised its fist and punched the Blue-Eyes out of existence.

_**Harry:2300**_

_**Kaiba:1900**_

"This duel is one of the closest that I have seen in a long time" said Mai

"The question is who will win in the end" said Duke

"I place a card face down and end my turn."

"I guess I win" said Harry "Obelisk attack Kaiba directly"

All Kaiba could do was watch as his God card attacked him ending the duel, making the kid the winner. He could believe it, he lost, in his own tournament at that. Kaiba's employee's didn't know what do or say since he was supposed to win.

_**Harry:2300**_

_**Kaiba:0**_

"The winner of the duel is Harry Potter" said Sirius happy that his godson had won.

"He did it" said Joey, Tea and Serenity together.

Harry walked over to Kaiba and held out Obelisk, causing everyone to stared at him in confusion. But Kaiba just waved it off as he had lost.

"Take it, its over now" said Kaiba

"I guess I don't want it" said Harry "Too much power for my liking. I'll stick with Stardust"

"Sorry but the rules are rules" said Kaiba starting to walk away when he stopped turning and held out a card to him. "I believe that this is yours"

Harry took the card and saw that it was his Luster Dragon 2, that Kaiba had tried to use against him but backfired. Harry looked at his card before taking out Stardust Dragon and smiled, thanks to this new card, he managed to hang long enough to get Obelisk out.

'Next round here I come' thought Harry 'Marik you better what out.'

* * *

><p>Dumbledore was not happy at all, Harry was suppose to be at the Dursleys. Not muggle dueling especially not in a muggle tournament, he need Harry where he could be under his control and die when the time was right. This defiance was not going to last, they had no choice anymore, they would have to take him by force.<p>

'Harry...why?' thought Dumbledore.'Why can't you do what you're told for once?'

_**That's it for the duel, now Harry has a God card to use besides the synchros, yes there's more then just Stardust Dragon. I also included that last bit to show that Harry has more then Marik to deal with. I hope that you guys liked this chapter, I will try to update soon but I'm not making any promises.-Griffin S.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh. This chapter will focus more on Dumbledore's 'rescue' mission. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter and this story also sorry if its confusing.**_

Chapter 14

Harry still couldn't believe that he had won against Kaiba, it was a miracle. Now the only problem now was Marik and that was going to be a tough one and most likey the one with the fate of the world on it. His thoughts were broken when Kaiba entered the room to hand him a letter then he left the room.

'That was weird' thought Harry as the others joined him also confused as they were entering the room just as Kaiba left.

"What was that all about?" asked Joey

"No idea" said Harry as he opened the letter, what it had to say didn't make him happy with what it had to say.

"What does it say?" asked Tea. Realizing that there was no other way he read the note to the others.

_**Dear Mr. Potter**_

_**We are very disappointed in you, you deliberately disobeyed me by leaving the Dursleys to do muggle duel. It is too dangerous with Voldemort' followers out there. The order and myself will be collecting you,and we will be having a long talk when you get back to Hogwarts.**_

_** -Albus Dumbledore**_

"What the" was the general reaction from everyone. Before anyone else could question him, Harry got up and booked to find Sirius but on the way he was ambushed by two people. If Joey and Tristan hadn't tagged along, Harry would have been captured. As Harry was about to reach Sirius as they were running towards each other, a red spell flew at him.

"Look out" shouted Mokuba who was right behind Sirius.

Harry closed his eyes waiting for the spell to hit him, after a few seconds he opened his eyes and saw that Sirius had deflected the spell. He also saw that the caster was none other then Dumbledore himself. That made Sirius' blood boil, the old bastard had the guts to try and kidnap Harry in front of several people and use magic as well.

"Sirius what are you-"

"Can it old man, who are you and how did you get in here?" demanded Kaiba

"How dare you talk to Dumbledore that way" snapped Mrs. Weasley

"We are here for Mr. Potter and we won't leave with out him" said Dumbledore "For he has broken one of our wishes"

"What is that?" asked Sirius

"Not to leave the Dursley's, which as we can see has been broken as the Dursley are not here, not is Harry as their house." said Dumbledore

"Weren't they those human animals from before?" asked Mokuba causing Sirius and Lupin who was among Dumbledore's people to laugh, it was so true as they have met the Dursleys before.

"Yes" said Harry "As you can see professor, they were here in the tournament only to get knocked out by me in a duel, so in other words, you just made yourself look like a complete idiot"

"Show the headmaster respect" snapped Mrs. Weasley upset that Harry was acting this way.

"Harry, Sirius please listen to reason" started Dumbledore

"Your reasoning is why James and Lily are dead" snapped Sirius "If you were not so obsessed with that prophecy, they would be still alive"

"What?" asked Harry

"We'll talk about later" said Sirius

"No, you will not" said Dumbledore deciding that what he said was law.

"Actually I can and will, so go bother someone else" said Sirius

"Now that we have that resolved, kindly get out of my sight, I'll have a copter waiting for you when we land to take you back to wherever you belong" said Kaiba before turning to Sirius "Keep an eye on them"

"Yes sir" said Sirius surprising all the wizards that he was taking orders from a muggle. "Now if you would kindly follow me and leave Harry alone"

"We will be talking when you get back to Hogwarts" said Dumbledore looking Harry and the tone in his voice told him that there was no way out of it.

"Now follow me before I decided to sent all of you overboard" said Sirius causing everyone to hurry after him and Roland.

"Well this keeps on get more interesting" said Tristan as they left.

"Harry you okay?" asked Serenity

"Yeah" said Harry but inside he was pissed, Dumbledore had crossed a line and Harry was ready to get even

"Come on they're about to announce the last two duelist" said Serenity

"Why, I mean we already know who they are" said Harry as he walked with Serenity

"Now that we have taken care of a situation we can continue on with the last duel in the round, will be between Marik and Namu" said Sirius

"Well time to see what we're up' thought Harry as he joined the others on the sideline to cheer on Namu again Marik. Harry shot a quick glance to Yugi who saw it and nodded as he knew that one of them would be facing Marik soon.

'The question is which one of us?' thought Yugi 'Whoever duels against Marik has the fate of the world in their hands'

'Those fools, they actually think Odion is me, once the Pharaoh is out and I have Silfer then its on to Harry Potter, when I beat him I will have all three Egyptian God cards' thought Marik

"Let the duel begin" said Sirius

_**Well that's it for this chapter, sorry it was short but I had a lot of things come up. Also sorry if Dumbledore's letter sucks and once again sorry that the chapter might be confusing. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. As usual I will try to update soon but I am not making any promises-Griffin S.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh. I hope you will enjoy chapter, don't forget to review. Also sorry if this chapter is confusing, I hope its not. Sorry for not updating in a while I've been busy.**_

Harry watched as the duel began with Marik playing a few trap cards on the field then ended his turn. Namu played a card called Jam Breed Machine, Harry noticed the look on Yugi's face which told him that, this card was bad news.

'Wait, does that mean, that Namu is a servent of Marik?' thought Yugi .

"I place another card and end my turn" said Namu

'So it appears that Marik is here and a severant as well' thought Yugi 'If that's that case then, Namu will let Marik win...'

"My turn, I summon Melchid the Four-Faced Beast then sacrifice it and jam token in order to summon Masked Beast Des Guardius "

"How?" asked Yugi as he and Kaiba had looks of shock on their faces.

'I take it they had to deal with this monster before' thought Harry before his mind went to other things like others on the ship.

"Now my monster will attack you"

"I activate my trap Judgment of Anubis" said Odion

"What does that do?" asked Joey

"It will destroy Namu's monster and take half of its attack points out of Namu's life points"

"Not good" said Joey

Yugi looked over to Harry and saw that he was looked at the ground instead of the duel. It was weird to see Harry like that, it was obvious that he had something on his mind. The only one beside Yugi to noticed was Serenity who had a worried expression on her face .

'Why was I lied to all this time? It seemed like everyone there knew about it, like Mrs. Weasley' thought Harry 'Does everyone know except me?'

Harry looked over to Sirius and wondered how much he knew about this but then again he did say that they were going to talk about this later. Dumbledore got pissed when he had said that.

'Screw that old man anyway all the muggle-borns and half-bloods who are watching would be pissed if they found out I was removed from the tournament for bullshit reason like that, that is if I was removed but I'm not' thought Harry 'Besides they can't obviate them as they are Japanese muggles, so Dumbledore would basically starting world war three by doing that but then again that old man does not know when to give up.'

"What's going on?"

This got his attention and looked up to see Marik playing a card that had everyone concerned. Harry looked around to Yugi then Kaiba and judging by the looks their faces whatever card Marik was playing was bad news.

'Wait could...Marik have a God card?' thought Harry

Everyone watched in horror as the monster began to appear but at the same time Harry felt glad to see so he knew what to expect if he had to duel Marik. The dragon appeared and was ready to attack but when give the order it would not attack. Then out of nowhere lightning began to strike the platform and around it.

"That was close" said Mai after it stopped for a minute

"I don't think its over" said Harry looking around sure enough more lightning started strike around. "Look out"

Within a second a lightning strike almost hit Serenity if it for Harry who pushed her out of the way, getting hit instead. Sirius was quick to get over to his godson as was everyone else except for Kaiba.

"Is he okay?" asked Yugi

"I think so, just out unconscious" said Siruis

"Why did he do it?" asked Mai

"He has hero type of personality, in other words he will protect those around him at all cost" said Sirius

"Well we need to get him to the medical wing" said Mokuba

"Right" said Sirius as he and Roland grabbed him carrying him to the medical wing.

"Sirius I have to ask, what is you relation to him?" asked Mokuba

"He's my best friends son, as well as my godson" said Siruis

It took Harry a while to wake up, when he did it feel like he was ran off by a herd of hippogriffs. He groaned getting everyone's attention that he was now awake.

"Harry why did you do that?" asked Tea

"Who wouldn't?" said Harry before remembering the duel "Who's winning?"

"Namu won only he's not Namu" said Joey

"What do you mean?"

"Namu is really Marik" said Yugi

"So in other words Marik made to the final four with the three of us" said Harry

"I'm afraid so" said Yugi

"Well that is none of Mr. Potter's concern" said Dumbledore from the door. "As Mr. Potter will be withdrawing from the tournament for his own safety"

"Actually it is, and there's nothing you can do about it" said Yugi "It is stated that only Harry and I have been about do be a challenge to Marik, so if it's not me, its Harry that will defeat Marik"

"Yep" said Harry pulling out the letter "Here's the proof"

Dumbledore took one at it before setting it on fire destroying it. Now he didn't have proof that he was needed in the tournament so now he could be taken back to where he rightfully belonged.

"I'm afraid without proof, he has to return with us"

"Buzz off old man" said Kaiba "If he does not want to you he does not have to"

"Actually he does and the matter is settled"

Tristan casually walking to the door passing them but no doing anything that would get him in trouble. Harry didn't know what he was up to but he hoped that none of his friends here would get hurt.

"Because this will settle it" said Tristan

With one swift move of his leg, Tristan got Dumbledore in the gut followed by a punch to the face. Joey managed to punch Snape in the face before getting hit with a stunner from Mrs. Weasley who then turned to her wand on Serenity since she called out his name.

"No!" shouted Harry getting hit with the stunner, protecting Serenity for the second time.

"Harry" shouted everyone but only Yugi's group was allowed near him as Kaiba's guards came and relieved the wizards of their wands as well help them catch up on their sleep. Sirius was quick to revive Harry and Joey.

"What hit me?" asked Joey slowly getting up

"A stunner" said Sirius

"What is that?"

"Like Sirius said it stuns you" said Harry

"That's the second time, today that you protected me, thank you" said Serenity before giving him a kiss on the check. He face turned bright red after that not to mention he was getting hostile glares from Tristan and Duke.

'well it's clear that they hate me because of that' thought Harry 'Suckers'

"When will the next part of the finals start?" asked Joey

"As soon as we reach the island" said Sirius

'So its on to the next round' thought Harry

_**well another chapter finished and Dumbledore still will not leave him alone. The next chapter will be the start of the Noah saga which was a good story arc in my opinion. Well I will try to update soon but I am not making any promises.-Griffin S. Also my friend is in need of reviews so please check him out his username is Brekclub85.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Here is another chapter to Going the Distance, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. As usual, I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh. This chapter starts the Noah Saga. Sorry if this is confusing in anyway._**

Harry was looking out the window of the blimp wondering where the final 4 were dueling, he was not nervous like the others thought he was. However Dumbledore kept trying to kidnap him but thanks to that the Japanese Ministry finally arrive telling them all to leave except for Harry as he was a duelist and a finalist in the tournament.

"What about you Sirius"

"Looks like he'll have to come back with us" said Dumbledore with a tinkle in his eye, back to Azkaban for Sirius.

"Is you head up you are you ass for the warmth, Sirius maybe still British but right now he is a temporarily Japanese magical citizen so leave and do not return or you will be arrested." said the main auror

Molly Weasley was about to tell them off when Dumbledore stopped her. Dumbledore sighed this was not part of the plan. They finally left causing Harry and Sirius to sighed in relief for the moment. Both knew that Harry was in for it when he got back to Hogwarts.

"You know what will happen when you get back to Hogwarts"

"I know" said Harry "I wonder how they found out I was here to begin with, I mean the only who could possibly know is...Hermione. That bitch she sold me out to Dumbledore and the others"

"How could a girl that bright do something so stupid?"

"I don't know but she is not going to get away with it"

"What do you mean?"

"When I get back to Hogwarts, I'm dueling her" said Harry

"You can't be serious, she'll cream you"

"Look at this way, who's in the finals and who's sitting home watching the tournament" said Harry

"Touche" said Sirius

Suddenly the ship began to shake causing everyone in the different rooms to fall on the ground, Harry was one of the first to recover. He helped Sirius before going to check on the others while Sirius went to see Kaiba for info. Harry helped Serenity up before looking at the tangled mess of Joey, Tristan and Duke.

"Um...help" said one of them but Harry didn't know which. He just sighed before he and Yugi got to work helping them. After that was done they went to see what was up.

"What's going on Sirius?" asked Harry

"Apparently, the main frame has been hacked." said Sirius

"We're going down" said Roland then the blimp collided with the water sending everyone forward.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Roland

"Besides the whiplash and the broken ankle"

"Can you say lawsuit" said Joey

the screen flashed and a kid no older then Mokuba appeared on it. Whoever this kid was, Harry figured he was trouble for them. How many enemies were going to be in this bloody tournament?

"Who are you and I demanded you tell me what is going on?"

"Kaiba, this is one time you should not make demands" said Harry before turning to the kid "Can you please tell us who are and why you are doing this to us?"

"Well I see someone has manner, fine, my name is Noah kaiba"

"What?"

'Well this just keeps getting more and more interesting' thought Harry 'What's next, Duke being my brother?' (Not happening)

"So this is a revenge scheme" said Harry casually surprised everyone, he acted as if this was everyday to him which it was and his comment was more of a statement then a question.

"So I see you've deal with this situations then" said Noah "Anyway Seto you and your friends will be joining me outside"

Kaiba at first tried to stop the others from joining him but gunfire on the ship convinced him to let the others join him. Harry knew that he was against the idea, he along with the others walked down a hallway until the stop in a room that was no doubt bigger then the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

"Any idea-" started Harry before getting cut off by laughing as five men in suits appear which screamed trouble.

"Impossible" said Kaiba

"Old friends?" asked Harry

Kaiba and Mokuba explained how they knew the suits now known as the big five. They once worked for his company before they tried to trap in a virtual world to take over the company. Yugi said it took their combined strength to defeat them.

"Sounds like a lovely bunch" said Harry with sarcasm.

The big five went on about how they were going to get revenge through dueling. That had gotten Harry's attention, wondering what they meant. It turned out if they lost a duel, they lost their body to these guys. Suddenly there was a bright light and when Harry came to, he saw that he was in a totally different world.

'This is weird' thought Harry

The ground began to shake as a dinosaur appeared, looking around before noticing the group. Everyone started except for Kaiba and Harry who had his hand on his wand. The dinosaur swung its arm and it went through Kaiba so Harry let go of his wand knowing that spells would be useless.

'Well what next?' thought Harry as another Kaiba appeared. 'Okay, Harry, get a grip.'

"We'll be using the deck master system" said one of the big five as they went on to explain.

'So if our deck master is destroyed, we lost the duel. Well this sucks' thought Harry

Then the floor disappeared taking Joey with it, then was Tea, Harry ran for Serenity just making it as both plumbed to who knows, where. Tristan and Duke were next to go then Kaiba and Mokuba then Yugi.

Harry woke up to bright light and a lake in front of him, if it was not for the fact it was virtual he would like to stay. He realized that the others were in danger, he quickly looked around and saw Serenity, he ran over to her.

"Serenity are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so"

"Good, now we need to find the others"

"Are ideas?"

"No, but I know the big five is going to be after them and me as well" said Harry

"Why is that?"

"I'm a duelist and one of the chances they have of getting out of this world" said Harry "They did say that it was a dueling thing and what better why then to take out the finalist duelist, which mean Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, and I are the main targets."

"Oh, no"

"I worried though" said Harry "I mean there those five and Noah, and us four so they're going to go after those who are not the best duelists"

"What about Mai?" asked Serenity

"Wait, she's here? I didn't see her" said Harry

"Yeah she was with us before we got separated"

"Then's she's the fifth target" said Harry "Come on, we need to find others before the big five does"

**That's it for this chapter, as for those who wonder about Mai, I made so she dueled Joey so in others she is okay and able to be in my version of the saga. Please review and tell me what you think, like it? Hate it? I will try to update soon but I am not making any promises-redgriffin22 P.S my friend has asked me to do this in this story as it is the most read one, he would like you to check out his stories, his user name is Brekclub85.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Sorry for not updating in a while, I wanted to work on my other stories before doing another chapter of this one. I have a feeling that this one might confuse people. So just get some things out of the way (Spoiler alert). Serenity will not be in the duel, Duke and Tristan will still make moves on her as I have yet to get her and harry together, don't worry. It will most likely be at the end of this saga when they finally get together. I think that will cover everything, if you're still confused, well then my bad. Anyway I hope you will enjoy, I am also going to use this time to say please read few of my other stories. Well on to the story.**_

Chapter 17

"Where is everyone?"

"I don't know, I think this is part of their plan, to make sure we're all seperated so they can take us out easier" said Harry as they continued to walk around the vertial world. They were by a lake so they decided to enjoy the view even though it was virtual.

"It's beautiful"

"That's not the only thing beautiful because you are too" said Harry or the words left his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Really?" asked Serenity with a blush appearing across her face as well as on Harry's face.

Before Harry could answer a roar was heard causing both to turn. They saw a creature heading right at them at a good speed. Harry had a feeling that this was not one of those holograms that would go through them.

"Run" said Harry grabbing Serenity's hand and both started to run.

"Help" shouted Serenity

"Hang on" shouted a voice which Harry regonized as Tristan's

Harry looked back to see that Tristan had jumped on the creature and was steering it off course. He charged the thing into the water, Harry ran over to help. When both turned around they saw Duke trying to take thier credit for saving Serenity. She actually thank Duke for helping, Harry suddenly felt very tempted to hex him into the next part of the virtual world.

"You have got to be kidding me" said both at the same time both streamed.

"Any idea on where the others are?" asked Harry as he joined them after muttering a few curses at Duke. (Swearing, not actually sending spells at him)

"No, I haven't seen anyone since we entered" said Duke ingoring the look Tristan gave him

"They could be anywhere and I doubt Noah will give us a cule on finding them as this is a game to him" said Harry

* * *

><p>Noah was watching the conversations with interest, Joey didn't seem afraid at all as he kept on calling them out with a bunch of insults. The others were boring but what kept his interest was Harry. The kid seemed to have some intelligence with him, he was also very calm for being in the situation that they were in. The kid clearly had dealt with this like this before.<p>

"Well Harry it seems I underestimated your intelligence but like the others you don't stand a chance against us in a duel." said Noah before the screen to another person who was the first one that Noah wanted to deal with.

* * *

><p>"Where do we go now?" asked Serenity<p>

"I have no idea" said Duke.

"I for one would like to sit down and think things over while enjoying the view"

"There's five creepy guys after us"

"Correction, after Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Mai and me" said Harry "But we all will win our duels"

"Yes after all Tristan taught my brother everything he knows" said Serenity causing Harry and Duke to shoot looks at him while he sweatdropped.

'Did he seriously tell her that, what a moron' thought Harry

Then a door appeared in front of the group as if it was meant to appear which screamed danger like a neon sign. Harry knew that this was a trap but did the others know as well. By the looks or at least the ones on Tristan and Duke they were thinking the same thing as Harry.

'Too convenient' thought Harry "We should be careful"

"Let's go" said Duke walking towards the door

'Moron' thought Harry as he was the last one to entered but he did very slowly as he didn't have his wand with him.

The door took them to a what looked like the inside of a fortress hanger but no sign of an aircraft. Harry looked around catching sight of a machine descending down on them. It had to be one of the big five.

"Who are you?" asked Tristan

"Nesbitt"

"One of the big five" said Harry "Lets get this duel started"

"First I must choose my opponent and I choose the girl"

"I don't think so" said Harry "I'm the one you want, after all I am a duelist don't you want a challenge?"

"Harry-" started Serenity only to be cut off by Tristan

"I'll help"

"I have a better idea, the three guys duel"

"We accepted" said Harry quickly "As long as Serenity stays out of this"

"Fine"

'At least Serenity's safe' thought Harry

Suddenly they had duel disks on their arms. Next images of cards appeared floating in front of them, Harry wondered why suddenly worrying about his deck. Harry had a weird feeling about how this duel was going to go. He noticed that certain cards were not appearing like his dragons from the future.

"You have to use cards from our database"

'Wait, that means I can't use Stardust Dragon, he's not in the database nor is any of the cards I was given' thought Harry. Muttering to himself, Harry tried to find the cards that belong in his real world deck.

"Now choose your deck master"

"I choose Strike Ninja as my deck master" said Duke

"I pick Super Roboyarou" said Tristan

"Gravi-Crush Dragon will be my deck master" said Harry as the monsters appeared. Suddenly the floor began to move and underneath them was a pit of fire.

"Now which one of you will be starting your last duel"

"I'll start, I placed two cards face down while setting a monster in defense mode" said Harry 'I hope this works if not then we're screwed'

"I'll summon Cyber Commander in defense and end my turn"

"I summon 13th Grave in defense" said Duke

'At least those two knew what not to do' thought Harry

"It will be my turn and I summon Giga-Tech wolf which will attack your monster" said Nesbitt pointing at Harry. The monster attack Harry's monster which turned out to be masked Dragon causing Harry to smile.

"Thanks, now I can activate its effect"

"What?"

"When Masked Dragon is destroyed as a result of battle I can special summon a dragon with 1500 attack or less. I choose The Cave Dwelling Dragon" said Harry as a monster appeared with 1300 attack/2000 defense

"I believe its my turn" said Harry

"I place a card down, go"

"Okay" said Harry drawing "I sacrifice it in order to summon Luster Dragon 2 which will attack you monster"

_**Nesbitt: 2800**_

_**Harry, Tristan Duke: 4000**_

"You'll pay for that"

"I place one more card face down and end my turn"

"I summon this in defense which will end my turn"

'Idiot, you should have attacked him' thought Harry unfortunately Duke did the same as Tristan by not attacking 'In others words I'm the one who has to do all the work'

"I activate this, change of heart"

'Crap, he'll most likely choose Luster Dragon 2' thought Harry but was surprised when he chose Duke's monster to sacrifice it to summon Machine King, with it's ability it's attack was the same as his dragon.

"I attack you" said Nesbitt pointing at Duke

"Duke!" shouted everyone

"I'm fine"

_**Nesbitt: 2800**_

_**Duke: 1600**_

_**Harry and Tristan: 4000**_

'Damn, if Duke gets attacked like that again, he'll lose his body' thought Harry

"Another attack like that and you will lose the duel, I'll place this for later"

"Its my turn" said Harry drawing 'I need to stall, this card should do the trick'

"I activate my spell card Sword of Concealing Light"

"I'll activate this, Riryoku Field. It negates and destroys your card"

"Not good" said Duke

"I activate Swords of Revealing light" said Harry "Good thing I had this in my hand then, I believe everyone here knows what that card does"

Turning the others he gave them a look that told them to do something this turn, but apparently they didn't get the message as both again played defense. Harry was going to kill them once he won the duel. Nesbitt activated Card of Sanctity which mean they had to draw six cards. Then he activated his deck master's special ability by sending 3 machine monsters to the graveyard he could deal 500 points of damage to all three of them.

_**Nesbitt: 2800**_

_**Duke: 1100**_

_**Harry and Tristan: 3500**_

"My move" said Harry drawing 'Since it has the same attack as Luster Dragon, attacking without summoning another monster would leave me open, however this move might work as long as his face down is not a trap that will cause this to backfire. Well here goes nothing.'

"I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode."

"What does he think he's doing?" asked Duke

"I don't know but let's hope this works" said Tristan

"I place another card face down which end my turn" said Harry 'I better wait instead of rushing in, if I had just done what I was planning on doing it could have ended bad.'

"What are you up to?"

"Trying to win the duel" said Harry

"Trying to give the others false hope as we both know I'm going to win"

"Whatever" said Harry

"I activate my trap, backup Soldier, it allows me to bring back three monster from my graveyard back to my hand"

"Crap, not good"

"Of course its not good, not good for you" said Nesbitt activating his ability again dealing the three with another 500 points of damage.

"Also I activate this dust Tornado to destroy your swords as well as mind control on his monster" said Nesbitt referring to Duke "Now both monster will attack"

"Go, Super Roboyarou"

"Luster Dragon 2 intercept his Machine King" said Harry

Both monster did their jobs but then Harry realized which monster Tristan had sent to help Duke. It was his deck monster which meant one thing, Tristan had just lost the duel. Both looked over to their friend who just gave a sad smile before falling into the fire pit below.

"You're going to pay" said Harry as he drew " I play Monster reborn to bring back Luster Dragon 2"

"What's that dragon going to do?"

"I'd look at the field if I were you" said Harry

Nesbitt looked at his field besides the one card he had face down, he had no monster to protect him. He realized why Harry had activated that card, he was open to a final attack.

"Luster Dragon, Luster Dragon 2 attack him and win the duel."

"No!"

_**Nesbitt: 0**_

_**Duke: 900**_

_**Harry 3000**_

"You guys did" said Serenity with a smile only to see the other two with their heads down

"We fail" said Duke

"Hey guys" shouted a voice, they looked up to see Tea, Yugi and Joey.

"Where's Tristan?"

"He used his deck master to protect Duke" said Harry. The others knew what that meant as least one of the big five now had a body to use. Harry looked up knowing that Noah could hear him and said with determination "We will get our friend back"

_**Well there's another chapter done with this story, I tried to stay somewhat within the duel but I know that it was not one of my best. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it?...hope not but you can't please everyone. I will try to update soon but I am not making any promises-Griffin S.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Sorry for not updating in a while, things have come up. Anyway another chapter of this story done for this story. This will be about trying to rescue Tristan and the last bit of a duel, sorry if it is confusing and short.. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Harry was sure that one of the big five now had Tristan's body even though Nisbett lost the duel. He felt awful because if they had done something sooner, Tristan would still be with them. Duke didn't seem to care that Tristan was gone, in fact he had a smug look on his face. Harry noticed him glancing every so othen looking at Serenity. He instinctively wraped his arm around her, she looked at him.

"Harry..."

"Duke's been looking at you like a creep would" said Harry, causing her to pull him closer to her, not that he minded that. Harry also noticed the look on Joey's face indicating that he heard that too. Fortunately for Duke, Tea and Yugi were holding Joey back as he looked like he was about to kill him.

They continued to walk around the virtual world as he thought about rescuing Tristan, he may have not liked the guy but he didn't deserve what he got. He was that way until he was tapped on the shoulder. He looked up to see that it was Tea who had tapped him. He didn't know what to say or do.

"Harry what's wrong?"

"I was thinking" said Harry

"about what?"

"Rescuing Tristan" said Harry, everyone turned to look at him. No one had an idea of where he was or how to rescue him and that showed on their faces. Well everyone except for Duke who still had the same look on his face. "By the way Duke, you could wipe that look of your face, if not for him you would be where he is now."

That did it, as his smile turned into a frown. It was clear that all three of them liked Serenity and would do anything to win her over, at least Duke and Tristan would. Harry knew that it would only cause them to clash and burn.

"What about rescue him?"

"Well I am still trying to figure that out" said Harry before going back to thinking about rescuing Tristan when the others popped into his head.

' I wonder how the others are doing?' thought Harry looking towards the sky worried about Sirius. Joey had a similar look and Harry knew that he was worried about Mai. Where ever the others were, hopefully the were okay.

* * *

><p>Mai screamed as the next attack hit her, shortly after arriving in the virtual world she was challenged to a duel by a penguin of all things. It turned that it was one of the big five named Crump who was looking for a way out and she was it. She thought it would be cake to beat him, she had underestimated him. She currently had lost half of her life points.<p>

"Soon I will win" said Crump

_**Crump: 2900**_

_**Mai: 1500**_

"This duel is far from over" said Mai hoping that her next turn would give her a card she could use to turn the duel around. She drew, it wasn't the card she was hoping for but it could help at the moment.

"I summon Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode"

"Like that monster can do any good" sneered Crump

"After I activate this it will" said Mai playing a spell card that increased her monsters by 500.

"What? That means-"

"That means it will be stronger then your monster" said Mai "Attack"

"Next turn it will be over" said Crump

_**Crump: 2600**_

_**Mai: 1200**_

"I place a card face down to end my turn" said Mai 'It will help but also be a down fall if I'm not careful'

"I play a card face down and end my turn" said Crump 'She'll fall into my trap.'

"My turn" said Mai drawing before smiling "I play Harpie's feather duster"

"No"

"Yep you can kiss you're face down goodbye. I will call my Harpie Lady to the field and both my monster will attack"

_**Crump: 0**_

_**Mai: 1200**_

Crump disappeared leaving Mai alone who was happy that she won that duel. She didn't want to admit it but that was one of her toughest duel. She hoped that she wouldn't have to duel another one of them for the next one would probably be worse then Crump. She hoped that other were okay especially Joey.

'Where to go now?' thought Mai before a door appeared

'I guess that would work' thought Mai before opening the door

Next thing she knew she was standing in a field, it was a weird but beautiful sight. She looked around before noticing people in the distance. She waited until they got closer before realized that it was Yugi and his group.

"Hey"

"Mai, you're okay" said Joey rushing over to her causing Harry to shake his head

"Of course although after a duel with one of those creeps could change one's idea of safe"

"So you too" said Harry deciding to continue due to the confused look on Mai's face "One of the big five"

"Yes"

"We had to duel one of them as well" said Harry before looking down "We won but at the same time we failed, they got Tristan"

"How? Wouldn't he go after you?" asked Mai looking at Harry knowing that he was a duelist.

"At first he wanted to duel Serenity-"

"What?" shouted Joey

"But I managed to convince him to duel me instead then Duke and Tristan decided to join in. By the way Duke duels he was lucky Tristan did what he did"

"what did he do?"

"Have his deck master take the attack"

"But that means" started Mai

"yep he lost so that meant he lost his body so one of the big five are walking around with his body" said Harry while sending a glare towards Duke.

"You're the one who accepted the duel" said Duke noticing the glare

"Because I knew what I was doing. I was the duelist of the group not you, not Tristan. You two went too far by joining the duel."

"Too far at what?" asked Tea confused. Harry sighed he didn't want to say in in front of Joey for he knew that he would kill Tristan and Duke. In fact he was scared for what Joey would do to him if he found out that he liked Serenity as well.

"They tried to duel to impress Serenity" said Harry

"What?" shouted Joey as he tried to hurt Duke but Tea and Yugi held him back.

"Let me at him" shouted Joey. Harry was pretty sure that the same would happen to him if he found out.

"Guys this is not going to help us rescue Tristan" said Yugi as he held Joey. That seemed to calm things down for a bit. Harry sighed, them fighting was not going to help them in fact that could be their downfall if they were not careful.

**_Another chapter and another big five down. Once again sorry for taking so long on an update, this and Retribution are suffering at the moment. Not my fault with the job and everything else going on so here's what I could do at the moment. Please vote on the poll for Retribution. I hope to update quickly but I am not making any promises-Griffin S_**


	19. Not A chapter

Due to the fact that stories are being removed, I have decided to put all of my stories on hold until it is over. So Going the Distance, Retribution and Landing on the Edge will not be updated until I know it is safe again. It also means that two new stories I have planned on writing will have to wait to be posted. Sorry for the inconvenience. I hope that this passes soon so I can get back to work. Until then I hope you will enjoy the story anyway. I hope to update soon but I am not making any promises-Griffin S


	20. Chapter 20

_**I am sooooo sorry for not update sooner, but with that whole deleting stories thing I thought I would wait. Before anyone says anything I have seen a few T stories bite it so I didn't want this to be one of them. Well that waiting is over, also sorry that it is not that long. I have been working some other stories as well as this one. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Also I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh. **_

Chapter 19

It took about ten minutes to cool Joey down, bu the was still glaring at Duke. Harry sighed as he stood ther looking out in the ditsance. That was before hearing a something in the distance. The others turned the same direction as the noise.

"Whatever that was it could not be good" said Joey

"I say we say alway from it" said Duke not realizing that he was still on thin ice with the others.

"I say we head towards it" said Harry before sending a glare towards Duke "After all if one of the big five, we may have a chance of getting Tristan back."

"right" said Yugi before running a head with the others not far behind. Along the way they ran into a small mechanical monkey. They had no idea what to do with it but bring it along. After a few minutes Harry felt like either hexing the hell out of it or just drop kicking it. It was annoying the hell out of them and was a little clingy to Serenity and that was not going over to well with him nor Joey.

They didn't get far before encountering the big five, all of them were using Tristan's body. That was a big surprise to all of them. Harry believed that one of them would be using Tristan. It turned out that they wanted to duel Yugi, not on their watch.

"I don't think so" said Harry positioning himself beside Yugi with Joey taking the other side.

"What is this, we just want Yugi"

"And give up two other bodies just for one?" asked Harry knowing what it would do

"Fine then"

As usual duel disks appeared on their wrists then came the process of choosing their decks. After that was done, came the part of picking their deck masters. Yugi chose Dark Magicain while Joey chose Flames Swordsman. Harry had picked Lord of D as his deck master.

_**The Big Five: 8000**_

_**Harry, Yugi and Joey: 4000**_

The big five would be starting with Grisly with Deep Sea Warrior. He started the duel by playing the feild spell Legendary Ocean.

'Well this is not going to be good and the duel just started.' thought Harry as Grimsly summoned Legendary Fisherman to the field before ended his turn.

"Which one of us will start?" asked Joey

"I will" said Harry "I'll summon Dragon of the Cave in defense mode then play two cards face down before ending my turn."

As the big five drew, the deck master changed and Nightmare Penguin took over. So they were going to switch deck masters each turn. That was going to make things hard for them. Due to Nightmare penguins effect each aquatic monster gains two hundred attack points.

It was Yugi's turn, he summoned Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in defense. After the big five went again but this time no change in deck master. Joey summoned Alligator Sword in defense. Hopefully soon they will be able to summon some stronger monsters and show the big five who was in charge of the duel.

The next turn resulted in Yugi's Gazelle being destroyed, it was clear that they were mainly after Yugi. Harry drew hoping for a good card, he drew Luster Dragon, not that it could do much good at the moment. He remembered one of the cards on the field as well as one in his had in his hand.

"I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode then play the spell card Dragon Teasure to increase its attack by three hundred points and end my turn" said Harry

"Why didn't Harry attack?" asked Tea

"Maybe he's waiting" said Senerity

"He knows that his monster doesn't stand a chance so summoning it like that was pointless" said Duke

'Will you shut up?' thought Harry

"The kid is right" said Crump "Legendary Fisherman attack his dragon"

"No, Harry" shouted Serenity

"I activate the trap card Reinforcements" said Harry "Which gives my monster five hundred extra attack points"

"That means-"

"Yep, your monster is destroyed" said Harry before looking back at Serenity and smiled at her. She blushed causing Mai to have a belief smile, until the guys won the duel, stuff like this had stay low.

_**Big Five: 7500**_

_**Harry, Joey and Yugi: 4000**_

"I summon a monster in face down def" said Crump

'This is not going to be easy but if we work together we can win' thought Harry before saying the same thing outload

"You said Harry" said Joey

"Show them creeps who boss" shouted Tea

"You fools, theres no way you can beat us"

"We've all defeated one of you before and we can do again" said Harry as Yugi drew.

"I summon Kurbioh then activate card destruction"

'I hope you what you're doing Yugi' thought Harry as he discard his hand drawing the three cards to replace 'Thank you Yugi'

Harry watched as the deck master changed into Judge Man this time. He knew that it was an all out battle but still. He could only hope that they could beat the big five before it was too late for them.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, once again sorry for not updating in a long time. Don't forget to vote on the poll, that story is still being written. It's just taking longer then I would like. Anyway I will try to update soon but I am not making any promises-Griffin S**_


	21. Interlude

_**This chapter is meant to be a interlude, I've been so focus on the tournament that I forgot about the others and their reactions to stuff. There will be nothing relating the current duel in this chapter, sorry. As usual I don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh. I will use this note as a way to ask you readers to check out my other stories as well, since they're lacking on hits. Please and Thank you. By the way sorry if it seems short. Also sorry if it is confusing.**_

Minster of Magic Cornelius Fudge was not a happy person at the moment. Thanks to Dumbledore, England was now facing trouble from several different countries in Asia especially Japan due trying to kidnap Harry Potter in front of muggles. Not only that it was impossible to recapture Sirius Black as he was now both citizen both the muggle and magical world of Japan. Getting Harry Potter back now was also pretty impossible until the end of the tourament.

"What's going on?" asked Amelia Bones

"Dumbledore just about started World War 3 thanks to him trying to remove Harry Potter from the muggle Battle City Tournament"

"why would he do that?"

"I don't know" said Fudge "However just to prove that Dumbledore had no right to do what he did, I will write an official apology to the Japanese Minister. I will also ask if it is okay for a few us to come watch the finals of this tournament."

"Are you sure that is a good idea. Sending people to watch that is"

"We can only hope." said Fudge

"Who do you have in mind?" asked Bones, hoping that this plan would work.

"Well, I guess I would go, maybe you can if you want, along with auror's Tonks and Kingsley."

"Anyone else?"

"The Malfoys" said Fudge.

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione watched in anticipation waiting for the order to return from 'rescuing' Harry from Japan. Hermione had returned from her trip from France and went straight to the Borrow. She told Ron about the tournament and he just about flipped. However when the order returned to the Borrow, there was no sign of the-boy-who-lived. This was not good, had they not been able to locate Harry? Hermione was sure that he was in Japan after she had watched him duel Weevil Underwood. Maybe he got defeated by some other duelist and had to go back to the Dursleys.<p>

"Sir where's Harry?"

"I'm afraid, we cannot bring him back at the moment" said Dumbledore deep in thought trying to figure out a way to get his main pawn back.

"Why not?"

"The Japanese Ministry and Sirius Black"

"What? Sirius Black but how?"

"He's in Japan working some muggle, name Sato Kaibe" said Tonks.

"Seto Kaiba!" gasped Hermione, if that was true then they could be in major trouble "This is not good"

"Why is that miss Granger?" asked Dumbledore

"Mione?" asked Ron

"Seto Kaiba is one of most successful business muggles in the world. He is powerful that he can talk to the British prime minister about us in a heart beat"

"Impossible" sneered Snape. However this caused Hermione to glare at him surprising everyone.

"If any magic was used in front of any of them, he could come here looking us. He could already had talked to the Japanese Minister of Magic. If this happens he could expose the entire Wizardly world to the muggle world."

"No need to fear, now off to bed" said Molly Weasley even thought deep down she was worried since she was there. There was no way what Hermione had said about that muggle was true.

Hermione sat in the room she was sharing with Ginny, wondering how Harry could do this to them? She would have to talk to him when he got back, then she realize something, if Harry figured out it was her that written to Dumbledore, he would never talk to her again.

"Fear not child" said a voice causing her to jump. She looked around, there was only Ginny in the room and the voice was male.

"Who's there?" asked hermione trying to not to wake Ginny

"Someone who can help" said the voice "But first you must pass a test"

"A test? Okay" said Hermione. The voice gave her a list of things to do, which she did with ease. After the last part was finished, she had passed it with flying colors.

"Good, now this belongs to you" said the voice and with a bright light a card appeared before her.

"What was that?" asked Ginny waking up because of the light.

"Nothing, go back to sleep" said Hermione, before looking at the card one last time before putting in her deck that she knew would defeat Harry. 'I'll make you proud master'

**There you go, another chapter done. This is part one of a two part interlude, the next one will be with Sirius for the most part. Also the last bit of this chapter will become more important later on. I hope enjoy this short chapter. Please review and tell me what you think? I hope to update soon but I am not making any promises-Griffin S**


	22. Interlude part 2

_**Sorry if this part of the interlude sucks. This will deal mostly with Sirius and what has happened to him (so it tells how he met the Kaiba brothers and other things.) After this, I will be going back to the duel, I hope will enjoy this chapter/interlude.(I heard interesting ideas in reviews about Hermione in the first part of the interlude) Anyway sorry if this is confusing. Also as usual I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh. I will also use this to say that I have a new story coming out soon, however I'm not going to say much except it's a Harry Potter crossover. Anyway on to the story. **_

Sirius was walking around this vitural world looking for both Harry and the Kaiba brothers. Harry as he was Sirius' godson and the only family he had. Kaiba on the other hand was his new boss, so he had stay on his good side. He still remember the day he first met the Kaiba brothers. It had been shortly after he had escaped with the help of his godson.

_flashback_

_Sirius was walking down the street in Japan his dog form since he was sure that he was known in Japan for his 'crime'. It had been only months since Harry and Hermione busted him out of where they were keeping him. This was just to get away from Dumbledore who he was sure was trying to manipulate his godson. Then a shout broke him from his thoughts. He quickly ran towards it, to see a kid surrounded by a group of bigger kids._

_"Give it here"_

_"No, its mine"_

_Sirius transformed and had his wand pointed at them, he didn't care how stupid it looked, he hated sights like this. The leader turned to him and started to laugh at him. THe others followed suit but before they knew it, Sirius had fired several stunners, then __obivliated them. He turned to the kid, he knew that the kid would have to be obivialted as well. Sirius raised his wand and said the spell. No sooner did he finished did a teenage come running over._

_"Mokuba are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine Seto" said Mokuba "He saved me"_

_'Did my spell now work?' thought Sirius taking a step back and nearly tripped on one of the attackers, the bodies that how the kid knew._

_"I must thank you for saving my little brother, I'm Seto Kaiba" said the man. Sirius was not sure if he should reveal himself to this man. But by the looks of him, he was a muggle so he would be safe._

_"I'm Sirius Black"_

_"Well Mr Black, I have to get back to work."_

_"Where do you work?" asked Mokuba_

_"I don't have a job, in fact, I have no where to go" said Sirius which was true, do to the tratiorlus rat Peter Pettergrew. It had landed him in Azakban._

_"Well Mr. Black consider yourself a new member of Kaiba Corp. Get in"_

_End of Flashback_

It had been weird, working for a muggle corperation, however after a couple of months he came love it. When he finally the time, he went to the Japanese Ministry, however instead of arresting him and send him to England they decided to ask about that night. It turned out that it was a good thing that he was working for Kaiba Corp, an ally for them. After a test of Veritaserum, he was found innocent, the trouble was convence Britain that, but due to the corruption, it was doubtful that they would even listen so they decided to make Black a citizen of the Japanese wizardly world.

That would keep them off him because it would do nothing but start world war 3. He also wouldn't leave even if he was found innocent in Britain because of the technological advances. It turned out that they could get Magic to work with technology instead of around it. He was there when the Battle City tournament was annouced and sooner learned that Harry had joined.

'Harry, where are you?' thought Sirius remembering now why he was still walking around. 'Please be safe'

Not far there was someone in the distance, he ran for it to see who it was, it was Kaiba dueling one of the monster he saw in the final...Shinzo. It looked like he was winning as he got closer, he heard him yell something.

"Now my monster, attack him and end this duel" yelled Kaiba

"Mr. Kaiba" shouted Sirius getting his bosses attention

"Mr. Black" said Kaiba not noticing Sirius' little jump at being call 'Mr. Black'

"Have you seen any of the others, sir?"

"No, and Mokuba has been kidnapped"

"By who?"

"Noah" said Kaiba his tone dark "I swear I'm going to make that kid pay"

"Yes, now we have to find the others, at least Harry"

"What is his connection the kid"

"He's my Godson" said Sirius.

"Let's get going" said Kaiba after a few moment of silence.

_**I know that was short, it was just to show what had happened to Sirius and his involvement in the Battle City tournament as I never actually stated how or when he joined them. Like I said at the said at the start of this chapter, I will be returning to the duel between Harry, Yugi and Joey vs the Big Five. I will also say this ahead of time, this duel will be Harry's last in the virtual saga, he will not be in the Noah vs Yugi duel. I hope you liked, anyway I try to update soon but I am not making any promises-Griffin S. P.S Please review my other stories, like Retribution, Calm before the Storm, stuff, like that so I know they actually liked. **_


	23. Chapter 23

_**We're back to the duel of Harry Yugi and Joey vs the Big five. Sorry for not updating, I had something come up. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. As usual I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh. I've been hearing a lot of interesting theories about different things in this story and questions. I'll answer one question that was asked quite a few chapters ago. Someone asked about Lupin, he's not evil however for right now he believes Dumbledore more since Dumbledore has done a lot for him due to the fact he's a werewolf. So it will be a while before Harry or Sirius trusts him again. Anyway on to the story and I hope you like it. Don't forget to review. **_

Chapter 23

'We need to do something fast' thought Harry 'Otherwise they'll have four bodies instead of just Tristan's'

"Just a few more turns and all of your bodies will be ours" said Johnson

"Don't bet on it" said Joey.

"Right now I'll do this" said Johnson before activating his deck masters ability which by paying 1000 life points, destroyed all the monsters on their side of the feild and costed them 500 points a piece.

'Not good' thought Harry

_**Big Five: 6500**_

_**Harry, Yugi, Joey: 3000**_

"You don't stand a chance" said Johnson

"Yeah considering the fact that we all beat you before, I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you" said Harry

"Well said Harry" said Joey

"You brat" said Johnson

"Now things are going to get ugly" said Duke

"You can do it" shouted Tea and Serenity from the sideline. Harry nodded to them for reinsurance however Johnson seemed to not be finished.

"I summon Hysteric Angel and use it to attack wheeler" said Johnson. The attack went through leaving Joey at 1200 hundred leaving. Then using the capult Turtle on the field which Harry didn't noticed before.

'How did that get on the field?' thought Harry 'One of others must have summoned it when I was looking away'

He launched Hysteric Angel at Joey, leaving him with only 300 life points. Then Johnson played Altar of MistsThis was not looking good for them. Harry was gulped before drawing his next card. It was armed Dragon level 3 and he already had Armed Dragon level 5 in his hand so it would work perfectly unless the big five had a trap ready for him. It was a chance he had to take and hopefully it would pay off.

"I summon Armed Dragon level 3 in def mode and end my turn" said Harry

"They're sure taking their sweet time getting a strategy going. At this rate they'll lose the duel" said Duke, that was the last straw for Harry.

"Stop being a backseat duel and shut the bloody hell up so we can duel" snapped Harry, surprising everyone that he would snap. Even thought he didn't show it, Joey was happy Harry had done that. That also causing Duke to effectively shut up, shocked that Harry would snap like that.

Yugi placed a card face down and ended his turn. Joey seemed to think different as he tried to warned Yugi that his plan might not work. Depending on the plan, Harry was agreeing with Joey. Joey summoned Rockit Warrior in an attempt to do some damage however that plan backfired by Johnson using Revenge Sacrifice in order to special summon Machine King. Then they switched deck masters to Robitic Knight...Nesbitt. This caused Harry, Duke, and the robot monkey nearby to glared at it, even though no one saw the monkey's glare.

'I hate that monster and especially the guy behind it' thought Harry as he placed a card face down. It was Yugi's turn again and by removing Buster Blader from play, he special summoned Rock spirit then sacrificed it to summon Des Vorstgalf. Yugi's monster had less attack points then his so it would be destroyed, Harry hoped Yugi knew what he was doing.

"I play Heavy Storm which destory all of your spell and traps"

"Same to you" said Harry causing everyone to look at him.

"What?" shouted Nesbitt

"I have the card in my deck, just never gotten around to using it. It destroys all spell and trap cards on the field so your field is affected as well" said Harry with a smile. Unfortunately for them Altar of the mists was not destroyed by heavy storm.

"Then I will attack Yugi's Des Vorstgalf" said Nesbitt

"Prefect" said Yugi

"What?" shouted Nisbett

"It gains two hundred attack points when you played Heavy Storm so now its stronger then your monster. Also it does 500 points of damage when it destorys an opponent's monster."

"Nice one Yugi" said Harry

_**The Big Five: 5700**_

_**Harry and Yugi: 3000**_

_**Joey: 300**_

"Its my turn" said Harry "Now I use Armed Dragon level 3's ability to special summon Armed Dragon level 5 to the field in attack mode. But I'll have Luster Dragon attack instead" said Harry "Then I'll place a card face down and end my turn"

"Why did he do that?" asked Duke "With his two dragon plus Yugi's monster, they could have won the duel this turn."

'Crap, he actually had a good point that time' thought Harry

Joey summoned Panther Warrior in defense mode making Harry wonder why he didn't attack. It was now Yugi's turn and Harry hoped that he would do something. He did by having Des Vorstgalf having attack them directly, now they had managed do major damage to the Big Five's life points.

_**Big five: 1200**_

_**Harry and Yugi: 3000**_

_**Joey: 300**_

"All right" shouted Tea from the sidelines.

"So you managed to do some damage, we'll still win" said Nesbitt

'These guys are delusional if they still think they're going to win.' thought Harry 'I mean they're one attack from losing.'

"We'll win next turn"

"We'll see" said Harry"Its your turn"

_**Next chapter will be the final part of the duel. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if I screwed up on the life points, I'm trying to keep within reason. I know many of you are now wondering why I didn't have them finish them off. I want Harry to see the Five God Dragon then it's over. There be only a few more chapters in the virtual saga then its back the finals. (The finals are going to be very interesting that's all I have to say). Anyway I hope to update soon but I am not making any promises-Griffin S**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Sorry for the wait, I've been busy, finally got a break and could get some writing done. Anyway I do not own Yugioh or Harry potter. This is the final part of the duel, I hope you will enjoy this chapter, sorry if its confusing. **_

Harry hoped that what card they drew was useless but it didn't look like it. The big five replaced the current deck master with Jinzo so traps were now useless. Then he activate Altar of Mists which allowed him to add a ritual spell card to his hand. He played the ritual spell Dragon Revival.

"Hold on, you need five monsters for that card" said Yugi

"I know, however since each one of us has a deck master. I think that works quite well." said Lector. The five deck masters appeared as did a circle to complete the ritual.

"Behold the Five Head Dragon"

"Hold on a second" said Harry "You used your deck master for summon so in order words they're gone"

"So what's your point?" asked Lector

"By the rules you lose the duel" said Harry

"Hate to disappoint you kid but we're not losing" said Lector

"Damn it...Either of you know anything about this dragon?" asked Harry looking over to Yugi and Joey. Joey looked clueless however Yugi explained how they knew the monster.

"We had to fight once before when we fought these men. It was not an easy battle but in the end we won and we shall do it again" said Yugi with confidence.

'Yeah but how nothing in our decks are strong enough and thanks to my deck masters effect it can't be destroyed by traps or spell for that matter.' thought Harry bitterly. If things didn't turn around soon, they would lose their bodies.

"Also I forgot to mention that when it is summon it destroys on monster, trap and spell on my opponents side of the field (Trying to stay within the show with a few excepts. It does not do that in the real game as I have the card)

'Not good' thought Harry as their cards were destroyed.

"This is not good" said Joey

"don't worry we beat it before and we can do it again" said Yugi

"The last time you summoned Master of Dragon Soldier, but this time you don't have the cards to do that this time." said Lector

"Yeah but last time, it was two against five this time its three against five, and you know nothing about the cards I used" said Harry bravely before adding mentally . 'If only this was the real world then I would have those other cards I have to back me up'

"Luckily it can't attack this turn" said Yugi

"Yeah and its my turn" said Harry drawing "I place a card face down and ended my turn"

"Why did he do that, with no monsters to protect him, his life points are wide up" said Duke

'That's why I did that" thought Harry trying to keep the smirk off his face, knowing those idiots, his plan would work.

Joey sent his deck master to the field, and that was not good. That might screw up his plan. Then it was Yugi's turn and he played Magical Hats to protect Joey's and his deck master which he had brought out. Did these two have a 'losing wish' as this was a very bad idea.

'So its up to my card' thought Harry as it was now their turn and knowing them, they would attack.

"And so it ends, my Dragon will attack you" said Lector pointing to joey.

"Not quite, I activate my trap" said Harry

"What?"

"Magic Cylinder" said Harry "Your attack has now been redirect at you"

"Your trap can't destroy our dragon"

"Who says your dragon is the one is trouble?" said Harry with a smirk

"What do you mean?"

"It redirects the attack the attack points are taken out of the opponent's life points"

"Since Five Headed Dragon has five thousand and they only have twelve hundered. They're win" said Duke on the sideline.

Harry watched as the attack went into one end of the cylinder and out the other going back to the Five headed dragon. There was an explosion, and when the smoke clear Five Headed Dragon was still standing.

"What? No way" said Tea

"Does that mean Harry plan didn't work?" asked Serenity

'It did, they just haven't realized it.' thought Harry with a smile

"What are you smiling about? Its clear that your plan backfired"

"It didn't" said Harry "Look at you life points"

Lector looked down and saw that his life points were zero but how was that possible?. He saw the smirk has the little punks face grow even more. He had used a trap effected their life points instead of destroying the monster.

"We win" said Harry

_**Big Five: 0**_

_**Harry and Yugi: 3000**_

_**Joey: 300**_

"They did it" shouted Tea and Serenity together. Even the mechanical monkey was jumping up and down.

"That we did" said Harry before looking back at the big five "That means you'll be giving us back Tristan"

"Sorry but not going to happen" said Lector and with that they went to attack the others but before they could do anything Noah showed up. He looked the big five quite pissed off.

"I'll deal you later"

"Noah" shouted Harry getting his attention. "Why save us?"

"You'll find out in the battlefield "said Noah before disappearing with the big five and Tristan's body leaving everyone in shock. Harry noticed that the monkey lowered its head, like it was sad. However it was what Noah had said that had his attention.

'In the battlefield, does he mean a duel?' thought Harry.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to see Sirius running towards them, with a big smile he ran up and gave his godfather a big hug. It was great for Sirius to see that none of them were taken by the big five.

"I'm glad you're all okay" said Sirius

"Not all of us. Tristan was taken by them"

"We'll get him back"

"I know and before I forget" said Harry walking over the monkey, picking it up then drop kicking it and sending it flying.

"Feeling better?" asked Sirius joking

"Much" answered Harry surprising Sirius.

He walked over to it just see if it was still working and it was surprisingly. He noticed a button on it's back so he ushed it to see what it did. He jumped back five feet when he heard a voice come from the thing.

"Man that hurt" said the monkey in a familiar voice

"Tristan?"asked Harry surprised.

"What was that for?" asked Tristan looking back at Harry pissed.

"I had my reasons" said Harry sending a glare his way

"Anyway nice job on the duel, too bad those creeps took off with my body" said Tristan trying to stop Harry from glaring at him.

"We'll get it back" said Harry holding out his arm so Tristan or Monkey Tristan as Harry would be mentally calling him from on could climb on his shoulder.

"Hey guys, you're not going to believe this" said Harry as he returned to the others.

"What?"

"Say hello to Tristan"

_**Nice way to end this chapter, now that they know the monkey is Tristan what are they going to do about it? As for what Noah said to Harry, it does not change what I said in an earlier chapter. Harry will not be dueling Noah, unless it is wanted by popular demand. (though it might be cut short as I want to get back to the finals as soon as possible) As for the pairing, it will most likely happen in the next chapter. Anyway I hope you like and tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? I hope to update soon but I am not making any promises.-Griffin S. P.S. Please read my other stories and review them, not seeing any new reviews on them is making me sad.**_


	25. Another Note 2

_**Greetings faithful readers**_

_**I know that this story has not been updated for a while so I am posting to let know that I am still working on this story, just as much as my other stories. Also I have decided to skip the rest of the virtual saga in order to get back to the finals. I have been trying for a while to get a decent chapter on the saga and it is not working so I am skipping it. I am tell you this so that way you won't be confused when I post the next chapter. The next chapter which should be up hopefully soon with another chapter of Nightmare and Open Wounds will start with them on the island in which the final 4 will duel on.**_

_**Sorry for any inconvenience to those **__**who wanted a Harry vs Noah duel. Also I would like to thank those who **__**reading this story and following it l. I hope you will also check out my other stories besides this one and leaving reviews. Flames will be use to make coffee. I hope to see you guys when I post the next chapter. -redgriffin22**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for no updating in a while been busy with other things. I hope you will enjoy this chapter which will have them dueling in a battle royal type duel. Before anyone asks who might have skipped over the author's notes, I skipped the rest of the Noah saga and am starting back on the finals. Once again I hope you enjoy this chapter and as usual I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-oh. Off we go.**

Harry smiled as they landed on the island, now on to the finals. Harry wondered who he was going to duel against. He just hoped it wasn't Marik right off the bat otherwise that could be a problem. Then again whoever he dueled against was going to be a problem.

"Ready Harry?" asked Joey walking up beside him.

"Yep" said Harry before catching a quick glance at Marik 'You're going down'

The entered the tower which was actually smaller then it looker. Harry looked over to Sirius who pointed at the door. Harry entered it and was lifted up with Joey, Yugi and Marik along with him. He glanced down at the group below, and saw Serenity smiling at him and Joey while Kaiba was glaring.

'He thinks it should be him not me' thought Harry with a smirk

"The duel is a four way battle royal between duelists, to see who goes first, choose a monster from your deck and whoever has the highest goes for and so on"

'So basically we have to pick one and hope for the best'

"Also the monster you pick cannot be used in in the duel"

'Not good, now I have to pick a monster that will get a me a good start in the duel but I can't use. I guess this one could work'

Harry picked BlackLand Fire Dragon which placed him in second at going in the duel. Marik had first with Yugi in third and Joey in last. Harry smiled knowing that going second meant he could attack Marik soon then later and could end up dueling one of the others.

"You can do it" shouted Tea and Serenity from the sideline as the duel got started.

'Well here we go' thought Harry

Marik started off the duel by playing Newdoria in def mode and ending his turn. Harry thought that was an interesting move, but this was Marik so he had it out for a reason. Harry summoned Masked Dragon in def mode and placed one card face down.

'Knowing him, he'll walk right into my trap prefect.'

"I Summon Big Shield Garnda in def" said Yugi

"I place a card face down and end my turn" said Joey

'Does he want Marik to attack him?' thought Harry

"I summon Lord Poison in attack mode and I'll have Newdoria attack you directly Joey"

"Oh no" said Yugi

"Masked Dragon intercept the attack" yelled Harry as his dragon appeared in front of Joey to block the attack.

"What was point of him sacrificing his monster like that?" asked Tristan

"Well besides saving Joey, if I remember it does have a ability that will help him" said Mai

"Now I use my dragons effect to special summon the Dragon Dwelling in the Cave in def mode" said Harry

"Lord Poison finish what Newdoria started" said Marik

'Idiot' thought Harry "Dragon Dwelling in the Cave block this attack"

"What?"

"That's twice he's saved Joey in one turn" said Tea

'Why is that kid so determined to save wheeler' thought Kaiba

"Not only that, that last attack costed Marik some life points" said Mai

**Marik: 3500**

**Yugi, Harry and Joey: 4000**

"I place a card face down and end my turn" said Marik glaring at Harry

"My turn, I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode" said Harry before looking at his hand quickly 'I need to get rid of that face down, its a trap'

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your face down" said Harry

"No" said Marik as his Mirror Force was destroyed.

" luster dragon attack his Lord Poison, I then place one card face down"

"Why did he go for that one?" asked Serenity

"He knows something is up with the other one so he wants to stay away from it as long as he can, most likely either Yugi or Joey will destroy it" said Mai filling in Serenity when she asked questions.

'Be careful Yugi, I know it has some special ability Marik would like otherwise he wouldn't have it in his deck' thought Harry.

"I sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna to summon, Beast of Gilfor in attack mode and now my beast will attack your Newdoria."

"You activated my monsters effect. I can destroy one monster of my opponents and I choose Potter's Luster Dragon"

'Crap' thought Harry as his dragon was destroyed

"I may have lost my dragon but you're the one who lost life points" said Harry

**Marik: 2500**

**Yugi, Harry and Joey: 4000**

'If Joey can get a decently strong monster now, I can finish off Marik my next turn' thought Harry

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight" said Joey

'That will work' thought Harry with a smile.

"Gearfried, let's smoke this creep, attack" yelled Joey

"Alright they almost have Marik defeated" said Duke from where he was standing

"But remember this is just to determine who duels who, not to the win the tournament." said Mai.

"But that could be a problem since Yugi, Joey and Harry all are friends, they won't attack each other" said Tea looking up at Yugi.

"True but remember this duel will not affect their friendship"

"Please, this talk of friendship is making me sick" said Kaiba getting glares from the others but he could care less.

"I summon Dark Jeroid in attack mode"

"But that thing is weak" stated Joey

"Don't underestimate a monster like that Joey" warned Harry

"Potter's right because my monster can reduce that attack of a monster by eight hundred points and I choose your Gearfried"

"What?"

'Not good.' thought Harry

"Now my monster attack"

"I activate my trap, Skull Dice and now using its effect I can lower monster attack depending on what number I get"

'That can help,...hopefully' thought Harry as the dice landed on a two which lower Dark Jeriod's attack points to six hundred which caused Marik's monster to destroy itself.

'I can finish Marik this turn, then its on to the others to find out who I will duel against.'

"My turn" said Harry drawing Armed Dragon Level 5. 'He'll work for later on'

"I sacrifice Dragon Dwelling in the Cave in order to summon Luster Dragon 2" said Harry "Luster Dragon 2 attack Marik and finish him off."

**Marik:0**

**Harry, Yugi and Joey: 4000**

Harry watched as Marik rose out of sight so they would not have to see him until the next one to lose was determined. He decided to place one final card face down and end his turn.

'So now begins the real duel' thought Harry looking over at Yugi

"I summon Gazelle King of the Mystical beasts in attack mode"

'What's Yugi up to?'

"Now Beast of Gilfor attack his Gearfried"

**Yugi and Harry: 4000**

**Joey: 2800**

"Gazelle, attack him directly"

"I activate Magic Cylinder" said Harry

"well played Harry" said Yugi

**Yugi: 2500**

**Joey: 2800 **

**Harry: 4000**

"I summon Panther Warrior and end my turn"

"My turn, I summon Armed Dragon level three in attack mode and end my turn" said Harry

"I sacrifice my King of the Mystical beats in order to summon my dark Magician girl, and now my Beast of Gilfor will attack your Panther Warrior."

"I activate my card Graceful Dice, which will increase my Panther Warriors attack and its a three making it stronger then your Beast of Gilfor"

"Excellent move Joey" said Yugi

**Yugi:2400**

**Joey: 2800 **

**Harry: 4000**

"Dark Magician Girl attack Harry Armed Dragon Level 3."

**Yugi:2400**

**Joey: 2800 **

**Harry: 3200**

"I place a card face down and end my turn"

'He must have a lot of faith in that card'

"My turn, I summon to the field Flame Resonator the play change of Heart on your Dark Magician so I can tune them"

"Here we go again" said Tristan

"I synchro Summon the Stardust Dragon and with Flame Resonator's effect he gains three hundred extra points. Now Stardust Dragon attack Beast of Gilfor, Shooting Sonic."

"Very well played there Harry" said Yugi

**Yugi: 1800**

**Joey: 2800**

**Harry 3200**

"It's not over, you forgot about the other one. Luster Dragon attack Yugi directly"

"I activate Mirror Force"

"I use Stardust Dragon's effect that by sending it to the graveyard in order to destroy which means my attack goes through."

**Yugi: 0 **

**Joey: 2800 **

**Harry: 3200**

"The final duels have been determined, Marik will duel Yugi and Harry will duel Joey"

**Well Yugi is dueling Marik, not good and Harry is dueling Joey. So next chapter will have the first duel which will most likely be Harry vs Joey which is going to be interesting to write. Once I again I would say sorry about taking forever to update, I will also like to say please review my other stories including the new that I will be posting the next few days. Anyway I will try to update soon but I am not making any promises-redgriffin22**


	27. Not A ChapterAuthor Note

**Dear Readers,**

**Don't worry I have not abandoned this story, I am still working on the duels. I've had several computer problems to the point, I had to get a new one. Also I plan on publishing both duels at the same time to make up for the time gap. Along with that I've trying to get rid a few plot bunnies dancing in my head and got major inspiration for a story that has been 'dead' so to speak. But once again don't worry, I plan to have the new chapters up soon...hopefully**

**-redgriffin22**


End file.
